The Royal Prince and Princesses
by Maya-Wood4ever
Summary: Massie has booted Alicia out of her clique, and Alicia wants revenge. So what does she do? She of course starts plans the take down of Massie Block. Will this clique be able to? Or will they fall under pressure? Its the battle of the clique's. Drama, Romance, and a lot secrets? Whose's going to fall under pressure? Whose's going secrets is going to be revealed? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

This is the story of The RPP, The Royal Prince and May be wondering, what happened to the PC? Well i'm Alicia Rivera, and let's flash back before the summer of tenth grade. On the last day of school.

~Flashback~

Massie Block was making an Announcement during lunch, and she didnt tell me what it was about so it must be important. I waited on edge for what she was going to say. I was nervous. I haven't done anything, and as her second in commmand, her Beta, she should have told me, bt she didn't. The news could be good or bad, but i wouldn' know. I'm on the battle field clueless, and that is very dangerous idea, especially when it came to Massie Block.

" Attention, Attention everypne, I, Massie Block has an announcement. " She said standing on our lunch table gaining everyones attention. " Alicia Rivera, My Beta, or should i say my Ex-Beta." There were gasp of shock around the room, and i sat frozen. " She is a lying, decieving, Bitch who has been declared the lowest of low, and no longer apart of The PC." She smirked at me and continued. " Kuh-laire will be taking her place at Beta. Thank you." She waves at Alicia, " And good-bye." Tears flooded my eyes as i ran home, running as fast as i could, running for the first time ever.

~Flash Back end~

That would lead us to now. Me sittting in my room crying, weeping, and thats when i thought of it. The way to get back at Massie Block. I'll start a new clique and take down the PC, but who? Who could out Alpha Massie? Who could be trust worthy members of this new clique? Then... I got my answer...

( Fill out the form to become part of the clique. The most interesting, and descriptive will be picked. If you arent chosen but i liked your character i will squeeze you into the story. Looking for six members; Alpha, third in command, and four other members. Also needed are boys so if you make a boy i will probably put you in the story most defiently)

Name:( First, Middle, Last)

Age:( Tenth grade and up)

Gender:

Personality:

Personal description:

Family:

Skills/ Talents:

Hobbies:

Favorite things;

Room Color:( This Clique will be leaving together)

Romance or no?:

History:

Position:

Anything else?:

( PM me your character. Hurry the spots will go fast.) 


	2. Meet The Girls

Alicia Rivera's P.O.V The mall is the perfect place to check out girls who are worthy in being in my clique. I guess it would be easier to meet the third and fourth in commands first. I didn't exactly know where to start, well...i didn't know where to start in till i crashed into a girl who was being followed by papurazzi. She had night black hair, icy blue eyes, and a perfect nose, no lesbo, but this girl was hot. The papurazzi kept harassing her, and i knew that she wasn't the one to cry, but the papurazzi has pushed past her limits. " Knock it off? What do you think your doing? Harassing an innocent girl? Leave her alone before i sue you all!" I yelled. I stood up, helping her up. I stood against the papurazzi with confidence. Not backing down. I stood up to them in till they fled. I looked back at the girl, and she looked about sixteen. I didn't recognize her at all. " Hi, i'm Alicia Rivera, do you go to BOCD?"

"Yes, I'm go to be a Junior, I'm going transferring once school starts." Then i recognize her. Lexi Anne Kurtley, she was Harry Styles ex-girlfriend, and i didn't blame her on the ex-part. He was incredibly cute but he needs an hair cut.

"It's nice to meet you. Can i ask for a favor?" This girl had to be my fourth in command. She had potential, but i don't want to stain her rep by putting her too high up.

She sighed. " Do you want an autograph?"

I shook my head, and started explaining. "Before school ended my old clique, The PC, The pretty committee kicked me out of the clique for no reason, calling me horrid things,and that calls for pay back. I want to take her down. I am starting my own clique. Want to join?"

She thinks about it. "Sure. Massie sounds like she needs to be taken down."

" That is the truth, and if you need some help. I'm your girl. I want to join your clique." I saw my best friend outside the PC, Lena Gomez. She smiled at me mischievously, and stood there proud and confident. Lena Gomez despised Massie Block and was an exotic beauty herself. She had honey gold hair, that curled at her back, and green mint eyes that had specks of blue in them. She has been my best friend since the middle of the third grade when she transferred to BOCD. She may look like an angel but she so feisty. She is a complete class clown but a loyal friend. She is third in command material, she's perfect for my new clique.

"Your in."I smiled, now i just need two Alpha's they have to be complete opposites so that they can keep a balance. I can't be alpha, i tried many times and failed, and one Alpha is good, but two? I think that would be perfect.

We all walked around the mall, shopping and looking for a potential Alpha when we bump into Cam's sister Emmelyn. She has long brown hair, i guess i would have to describe them as beach waves. Her eyes are like her brothers but in reverse. Her green eye is on the right, and her blue eye is on the left. She is skinny,but not like stick like skinny, and she is tall, but not scary tall. Like Lena she hates Massie, and that is saying something since Emmeyln is the sweetest girl i have ever met, and is actually sweet, unlike Claire. "Emmelyn!" i shouted, trying to gain her attention.

She turned to us confused, but walked walked over to us to see what we wanted. '" I saw what happened with Massie. And I'm so sorry. I always knew she was a bit-" she cut her self off trying to curse "but not that much...what did you even do?"

" i Didn't do anything. Her and Claire are setting me up to look like the bad guy."I quickly said. I hate. That i can't go to the mall without kids asking what i did to Massie. I didn't do anything.

"That sounds like her, so what did you need Alicia. Not to be mean but we barely talk." She had a bright smile on her face.

"I need you to be in my clique and be alpha. We are going to take down Massie Block once and for all." I stated.

"Okay, i don't know if I'll be a good alpha though." She said.

" This clique is going to have two alpha's, that are opposites so that we have a balance." Lena explained.

" So who is the other alpha?" Emmeyln asked, and i knew just the girl.

"Ah-lica, i see that your hanging out with a bunch of tramps and sluts like yourself." Massie said walking up to us with the P.C

We all froze, that was a low blow, and no one knew exactly what to say to her.

"Well they aren't, you whore. Why don't you leave and go do what you do best. You know, sucking anything with a dick." A girl said behind Massie, i couldn't see who she was due to the P.C surrounding her.

Massie's eyes widen. "Are you a toilet?"She asked.

" I wish, then i could flush away your shitty come backs." She said.

"Do you know who i am?" Massie screamed at the girl.

"Massie Block,Alpha of BOCD, resident whore and Bitch of Westchester." Massie didn't know what to say and she pushed pass her yelling as her and the PC retreated. "Your going to regret this!"

"Bring it Bitch." She yelled back and i recognize who it was. Only i could recognize this girl, because i am one of the few who has seen her face before. The heir to the throne on England. My twin sister, Victoria Rivera, the girl who looked like a goddess or a nerd when she wants. Her Teal eyes, her tan skin, her curvy but skinny body, she was a bit tall, and her hair naturally curled and fell elegantly down her back. She was the final Alpha, and she was needed.

"Hey Victoria want to join my clique?"

(And that is the end to the first chapter, so like it? Hate it? Review! Review! Review! The next chapter is Meeting the Boys. The other girls are revealed in chapter three. so if you want to be in the RPP you still have a chance. Looking for one maybe two more boys.) 


	3. Meet the boys

Meet the boys

Wes P.O.V "Royal Princes meet up, we need to talk about our summer bash. We need to pick out who is doing what." I said. My name is Wes. I have dark brown hair, and blue eyes, and what can i say? I'm hot. Why should i deny that? I mean have you seen my six pack? And my height? I'm 6'2 and when i set my eyes on something. I will get it.

" I can do invites. I can send a mass text. Or text Alicia and she'll get the word out to everyone who is popular enough to show up."My retarded ass twin brother said. His name is Ryder. He looks exactly like me but I'm hotter, and his eyes are a darker blue.

"Then get on it Ry." I teased, and he glared at me before taking out his phone and text probably Alicia.

Ryder is the second Alpha of our group, and its only becomes they couldn't pick between us. Ryder is very nice, a bitch, but if you piss him off or mess with one of his friends who are girls, get ready for world war three. He is in love with Massie Block, but she loves me, and Derrick is fine with it, but the bro code prevents me from touching her...but if he doesn't know i guess that doesn't break the code...

"Cam, can you get Harris to hook us up with some alcohol?" I asked, and Cam nodded, too busy texting that bitch Claire. Claire may seem all sweet and innocent but she tried to get in my pants, while with Cam, and I'm too nice to tell my dude that. Not that he would even believe me. That hoe got him him whipped.

The RP's Beta, Jesse, he's cute, no homo. He has buzzed blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, and he got dimples that the girls at school squeal about any time he smiles. He's a flirt, and a player, but he's a good guy, but when he likes a girl, he is hooked, and you know it. He knows it. The girl knows it, and everyone knows it. " I'll get the food."

Alexander was our third in command. He was laid back, but loves to win. He was very protective of his sister Lena, and was a genius pranker. He had spikey blonde hair, and green eyes with blue specks in them. He is a lady magnet, but oddly he doesn't focus on the ladies. " I'll decorate with Derrington" Alexander is my best friend. He has that know it all smirk, he's cocky and arrogant, just like me. If he was a chick i would totally bang him. I really think he is my twin brother...Maybe my parents switched him and Ry at birth.

Derrington was a secret member, since Massie and him were dating and he could only be apart of one clique, and since he is going to dump her soon, he just acts a part of their clique. Ever since Alicia was kicked out.(A/N: This chapter takes place at the end of the summer.) Derrington has lost respect for Massie, especially when he learned the truth. Alicia was set up, and that made Massie the biggest bitch in the world. To do that to your best friend with the whore Claire? So not cool.

Then our fourth in command, Nate(Nathan) the true gentleman of the group. We all are gentlemen but we don't act like it.(except for retarded Ry, and he's a pussy, he doesn't count as a man) He is a beach blonde and he has green eyes. All of us in our group is hot, and the baddest boys in school. Our back to school summer bash must be the hottest party yet. And i will make sure everything is done to make it the best.

Ryder P.O.V

I texted Alicia to send a mass invite so that everyone whose anyone knew about the party. I texted her awhile, making sure she is okay, the thing with Massie really made her cry. Me and Alicia has always been childhood bff's with me and my brother. Before i had a crush on Massie i had a huge crush on Alicia's twin...( i was five, sue me.) Then she went of to England, i remember her...But I'm over her, and Massie is my world, i don't hold a grudge against...Even though my father slept with her mother causing my parents to argue, and my brother to act up. Massie is misunderstood, but i understand her, and one day, i will be with her...and Maybe that day is soon?

I get a text from Alicia.  
Alicia:Help! MUCHO problem. I need a clique name, please help me Ryder.

Me:Try the Royal Princesses, its cute, and matches us, Bro won't mind.

Alicia:Thanks Ryder your the best :)

Me: No problem, Ali. ;)

Alicia is very sweet, but she's going to start a clique War, and she knows it.

Jesse P.O.V

What am i excited for? The girls. All the girls are totally hot, and they will all be in one room, and maybe I'll get lucky if you know what i mean , if my looks don't work, maybe the alcohol will. I may have a crush on Alicia...I am uncertain, but i am so going to find out. Alicia is an exotic female, and very strong and independent. She is so beautiful i wouldn't let her be another...fuck...Do i like her?

Alexander P.O.V

I'm very protective of my sister, yes. I worry for her, Massie Block is queen Bitch, and i don't want her up like Massie. She doesn't know what she is getting into by joining Alicia's clique. The rivalry, the drama, it'll be hectic, my sister is my best friend, i just want the best for her, but i guess I'll have to protect her the best i can even during this Clique War.

Nate P.O.V

Alexander is my best friend, but he is silly. I'm sure that he will get over his possessiveness. Firstly i am not gay...maybe bi...but not gay. Secondly Alexander is my bestfriend, i use to have a crush on him...but i moved on...i moved on to his sister...Lena has spunk, i don't know sue is interesting, i like her. I could never tell Alexander because like living, thank you very much. So tomorrow, at the party, maybe i can make my move.

(Chapter end. Next chapter will be very drama and romance filled, and for certain characters slightly for some of the short P.O.V's i dont know exactly what i want for them yet. So review about what you want to happen with each one- meaning all my readers, so i have a general opinon on what people want, and any other characters reviewed will be used in chapter four. Sorry for the grammar, i type this on my phone- My parents won't let me use the computer. so i have only enough time to update. Thanks for reading.) 


	4. Summer Bash

Chapter 3: Summer Bash

A/N: Remember everyone, This chapter is very lemon filled- no sex,but you know what i mean, you have been warned. This chapter is very important so read carefully, and who can figure out what Cam is talking about?

Lena P.O.V

Okay...So i am in love with my brother's best friend. I should just ask him out, its not like i care about what others think, but my brother does mean a lot to me...not that I'll admit it but i don't want to upset him.

"Lena, let's head out!" Alicia said to me, all of us were in tight dresses, except for Victoria, she decided to wear a princess like dress, that came up to her knees, and a little crown in her hair. We all word crowns, but her's seemed really familiar. Anyways as time went on we met two more members. Ashley Roster, she was our Claire, but actually real. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, sweet and got along with everyone, which will boost our favor with the student population once school starts. Then there is Miranda Rowlly. She is very sweet, doesn't hate anyone, and is an artist. I Alpha Emmelyn and her are always getting in arguments. Miranda loves the spot light and doesn't follow orders making her get in trouble A LOT.

Emmelyn P.O.V

Half way through the party our group got separated, and i was flirting with Derrick. So what if he has a girlfriend? Everyone knows that they are going yo break up soon anyways, then...Something caught my eye. Massie was making out with Ryder, then walked away leaving him shocked, i then saw her go over go to Wes and lead him into a a bedroom. My jaw dropped. That slut, i may be flirting but that is cheating. I knew Derrick saw, so i saw this as my chance. I leaned up and kissed him, at first it was slow, but then it became fierce and passionate. He soon led me into a bed room and you know what happens next.

Miranda P.O.V

I sat with my boyfriend Kemp, we was making out on the couch and laughing at the drunk people, but then we saw something that made us freeze. In the corner of the room, while Alicia was talking with Ryder and Victoria, Josh, her boyfriend of two years was making out with Claire. He was groping her and feeling her up and it was just disgusting. Kemp stood up fist clenched, an angry expression crossing his face. Cam and Claire was dating, Josh and Alicia were dating. This is so wrong. I knew Alicia was wasted out her mind, but when she saw Josh and Claire she grabbed Jesse and stormed out the party, tripping here and there. I didn't know what to do, but Ryder and Victoria did. Ryder pulled Josh off of him, punching him in the face, A one hit K.O. while Claire started scratching and clawing at Victoria, and instead of doing what most girls do. Victoria, just looked at her coldly, and punched her twice, leaving Claire knocked out on the ground. She did pretty good for a girl who drunk like ten drinks. I kissed Kemp. Another victory for the Royal Princesses. God, i have good friends and a hot boyfriend, could life get better than this?

"I love you Randi."

Life just keeps getting better.

Ashley P.O.V

I was dancing, chatting with everyone! I was having so much fun despite all the drama going on around me. I saw my best friend Cam crying ...Cam was a depressing drunk... It was actually really amusing. "My cat left me!"  
Cam weeped. " That stupid cat left me for my neighbors dog!"

"Poor you Cam, I'm sure your cat will come back. " i said, going a long with him.

" You really think so?" He cries.

"Yes, don't worry, your cat loves you." I assured him.

"Your so nice!"He hugs me crying, and i let him, it was a really nice feeling. I felt likes sparks erupted threw my body. I wish he wasn't dating Claire then i could try...and see if we could work, but i don't know, i have to concentrate in my dancing and my cheerleader. Anyways there are many fish in the sea. I may meet a different boy who fits my taste better.

Lexi-Anne P.O.V

People kept asking for my autograph. It was annoying but the P.C was so jealous. I looked around for there Alpha and Beta, and laughed when i saw Kuh-lame passed out on the ground. I looked for Massie and didn't see her, i shrugged getting tired. It was one O'Clock in the morning, I'll just crash here. I went into a random room and didn't notice the figure already sleeping in the bed. I started hearing the most disgusting thing from the room to the left of me.

"Yes! Yes! WES! More! Please!" Massie begged.

" Of course." I heard Wes say. What a douche bag. We all know that Ryder loves Massie, and now his own twin is fucking her. That is very crazy.

I saw a girl walk into the room. I recognized her as Chyrstina for my grade. She was dating Harris.

" I wanted to get away from the noise. Its too loud, but-" She started but gets cut off by Ryder's voice. He must be in the room to the right.

" Your such a bitch Victoria"Ryder said to her.

" And your a dick." Victoria retorted.

" Wanna ease drop?" Chrystina asked bluntly.

" We shouldnt. And who knows what you'll do with that information." I told her.

" Then i'll be your insider. I'll befriend Massie, and tell you what she tells me, she poisoned a recipe i made once and i lost the competition. I am not the type for revenge, buti really want it. Can i be part of your clique?"

" Maybe. i have to ask the Alpha's but i like how you think. Let's listen." I said.

And wow. Is this getting good.

Jesse P.O.V

Alicia was drunk out her mind, trying to get with me, but i refuse to touch her. I don't want her to be another girl that i fuck then never talk to. I want this to being meaningful. So refuse to disrespect her by touching her in a drunk state. So i held her as she cried, and i comforted her, let her use me as her shield, her protector. I will be her protector. I'm not sure if i love her, but i'm sure that i care for her, and even if she doesn't remember this night, i will, and will make sure that Josh doesn't hurt her.

"I promise Alicia i'll be your knight in shining armour, and if you'll let me. I'll be your prince."

Nate P.O.V

(A/N: his P.O.V is earlier in the night.)

"Alexander." I slurred, chugging down another shot of Vodka.

" Yeah dude?"Alex asked, probably as wasted as i was.

"I love ya man." I hugged him, stumbling just to get to him.

" I love ya too bro."Alex said.

"I think i like your sister." I told him laughing.

" Why?" He says glaring at me.

"Cause she is amazing!" I yelled. He punched me in the stomach. I leaned up and kissed him, and we separated, he seemed flustered.

" Get your ass in a bed, now. I'm going to make you scream." He says and we hurry to a room.

(A/N: Fast toward to around twelve)

Alexander was fast asleep.I quietly slipped on my clothe and snuck out the room. Did i really just...get...fucked?...I crashed into Lena and smiled. "Hi." Oh god, i just slept with ny crushes brother.

"Hi Lena, i've been wanting to ask. Will you go out with me?" She nodded hugging me.

"What about my brother?" She asked.

" He doesn't have to find out." Just like you can't find out that i fucked him.

"Okay." She smiled at me.

Fuck. My. Life.

Wes P.O.V ~Nine O'Clock~

I saw Massie kiss my brother and growled. She was suppose to like me. I saw her eyes widen in realization and saw her eyes scanning the room, till they locked on me. She ran through the crowd of people, pushing and shoving in till she got to me. She took my hand and pulled me into a bed room. "I kissed your brother by accident, but now that i know that your actually you." She unzips her dress, she is wearing nothing underneath. She pushed me on the bed and straddled me. "Let's have some fun."

I know, i am a bad guy, and breaking the girl code, but Ryder doesn't have to know. What doesn't hurt him won't kill him. He won't find out and damn, can you blame me? She may be a bitch but she is smoking hot, and come on, its not like Ry has a chance. Anyways, I'm smoking hot, and amazing i can't help, that girls like me, and come on, there are other hot girls around here, what is the worst thing that could happen?

"Okay, but we have to be a secret. You can't tell anyone, My brother likes you, you know." I said.

" I know, i like using him for things, he is so pathetic." She says.

When she that, i change my mind, i didn't want to fuck her, she is a slut, but then she kissed me, and i prayed that i didn't catch anything.

Ryder P.O.V (Around two A.M)  
"Your hideous." She says.

" Your annoying." I tell Victoria.

"Your a dick." She says casually.

" Your a bitch." I scoffed. I can't believe this argument started because i didn't want her to be Alpha. I wanted her safe, away from drama, away from hurt and pain.

" Your an ass." She retorts smacking me.

" i can't believe we were ever friends." I could though, i could hear my heart beating against my chest as we argued. She was too damn cute." I hate you, that's why i love Massie. She is so much better than you."

"I hate you too" She hissed, i couldn't tell if she meant it or not, but i pinned her to the wall and kissed her. I don't know what is coming over me, I mean Massie just kissed me! I should be thrilled, but Massie kissed seemed off, and maybe i am kissing Victoria because i missed her. I let my hands roam and I really thought i was crazy. I respect women, but right now, i am kissing, making out with a drunk one? I argued with her, calling her rude things. What is going on with me?

" I didn't mean anything i said to you." She mumbles against my lip.

" i know...i didn't mean it either, anything i said...while we were in here...i didn't mean."

Alexander P.O.V

I woke up and looked around. God. I have such a huge migraine. I sighed, then it all came back to me. Holy fucking shit. I fucked Nate. I looked next to me and was pissed. I don't know why i was but the fact that he left while i slept pissed me off, I'm not gay, its best to forget about it.

Though, how can you forget fucking your best friend? Whose a guy? My eyes spotted two girls asleep on the floor, I instantly recognized them. One was Harris's girl, and the other was Lexi, a model, and i suddenly knew exactly how i would forget.

Victoria's P.O.V

I woke up naked. I wanted to scream but i also wanted to escape. I saw Ryder clinging onto me, also naked and groaned. Alcohol bloody sucks. I untangled myself from him and looked for my clothe, i couldn't find my bra, it had a V on the right cup. I couldn't afford to stay any longer, i slipped on my dress, ready . "Victoria?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes. I dashed out the room leaving three things. My bra, my panties, and one of my shoes.

Lucky bastard, Fuck. My. Life.

(Chapter end, tell me what you thing, have any ideas or suggestions? Review! BTW, The story is going to have a slight Pretty Little Liar theme to it.) 


	5. Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

Jesse P.O.V

Alice doesn't remember THAT party. So her and Josh are back together, and that thought hurts my heart, but i don't know why.I can't hurt her by telling her what happened and THAT party. i just can't, but i will protect her, and next time i see Josh he is going to need all the surgery in the world by the time i am done with him. THAT party was hectic, i don't know if it was the best party or the worse party. I call it 'That' party, because it is like Voldemort, he who should not be named, in this case i guess it is The shall not be remembered. Well, i guess some people do remember, but no one talks about it.

Its forbidden. No one had to say it was forbidden for everyone to know that it is. All that happened at the party was a secret it self, all the boys didn't talk about what happened, and according to Alicia, none of the girls either. Honestly, i don't want to know...Okay i do want to know about Ryder, no one else notices but i do. He's been acting suspicious. Looking around before sending a text, and when he gets one he frowns, and Alicia assures me that she hasn't talked to him since the party.

The worrying thing is that i hear Massie kissed him, its an all know fact that she did, and Ryder hasn't said one word about it.

Ryder is one of my best friends so i am going to have to get it out of him. Not by force if that is what your thinking, that wouldn't be as fun, by manipulation. He was about to get mind fucked.

Wes P.O.V

I hate Massie, she is annoying as hell. Every five minutes i get texts saying, "I love you." " Miss you Wessie" " Wanna skip class and repeat the party?" I feel like screaming," BITCH PLEASE, GET OUT MY FUCKIN FACE, MASSIE, OOPS MY FUCKEN BAD, I MEANT MEDUSA!" But of course i can't because she'll then tell my brother i fucked her, and then the Royal Princes will hate me, and so will Ry. Worse of all she is still with Derrick, making me break the bro code twice, but i can't hold this in, i feel like i am going to burst!

I take out my phone and text Alexander to come over, i need this to come out and Alexander is the one guy i can trust with anything. This party was the worst, i fucked up bad. I'm going to have to fix it...but how?

Currently i was standing in front of a mirror talking to my self.

" God, your hot stuff."

They can't touch you."

" Your the strongest guy in school. They can't hurt you."

" it's not your fault that girl's love you. Its not your fault you were born a sex god, or that you just look so good. Its not your fault that you are better than everyone. Its their fault for not coming close."

"That's really creepy." Alex said laughing at me. I don't know whose idea it was to give him a key to the house, but if it did happen to be my idea, it was a very smart idea. If it was anyone else's, they are the biggest idiots on the planet.

"Shut up Alex." I snapped.

" So what did you do this time ."

" I slept with Massie."

He started laughing, " Your the biggest douche on earth? Why? You know that she is Derrick's girl, and the only one who was allowed her if a break up was Ryder...Dude he loves her, so what type of Alcohol got you to do her?"

"None...Well, maybe Tequilla, but that is not the point. We're in a secret relationship, and now she is making me want to kill her. I don't want to be with her, but i can't break up with her."

"Why not?" He asked, as if it isn't obvious. I guess he can't help not having my genius.

" She would tell everyone what i did, and make it worse then it actually is."

" Actually it is pretty bad on its own." He said.

" But Massie cheated on Derrick, so maybe if i broke up with her she wouldn't tell." I said, more to myself than to him.

"Yes, but Massie and Derrick are going to break up soon. Everyone knows, even them. I don't doubt they cheat on each other, but your his friend that's fucked up what you did" Alex said, his look turns serious, " If you did that to with my sister you would be dead. She is off-limits, like Massie was to everyone but Ryder, so your dead, there isn't anything you can do."

" There has to be some way out of this." I muttered to myself frustrated.

" Your so screwed." Really? I didn't know captain obvious.

"You think?" I snapped, glaring at him. Why the hell did i invite him again.

" I know." He chuckled, dropping his body on the couch, on MY couch.

" Hey wanna go to the mall with me?"

He asked.

" Sorry dude, I'm taken, nor am i gay." I joked, just trying forget how screwed i was, but my eyes widened as he turned around and yelled at me.

" You know what happened?"

"Know what?"i asked, his eyes widened and his mouth forms an 'o'.

" You didn't know..." he mumbles.

"KNOW WHAT?" I shouted, what was he talking about. I just told him that i broke the boy code twice, and if anyone found out my head would be on a platter(but i mean look at, i would be a very delicious desert even if it was only my head on a plate) and i want to know so he has to tell me.

"I fucked Nate." On second thought i take that back. I really wish i didn't know.

Emmelyn P.O.V

Derrick when are you breaking up with her?" I asked, we've secretly been together since the break up, but i refuse to be the other girl. I don't want to lose him, but i don't want to be that girl who helps him cheats. I have morals, and helping a man cheat is not a part of them.

"Soon, i promise, the night of the winter dance i swear i will." He whispered, kissing my cheek. " I want you, not her. She means absolutely nothing to me." He held such honesty in his eyes that i just had to believe him.

I smiled,

" Okay, you know i trust you." I've known Derrick for a couple years and i would say that i could tell when he's lying, and right now, he isn't lying.

" I trust you too." He smiles, kissing me lightly." Your my heart."

" Your so sweet." I giggled.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart quicken. It was like this anytime he kissed me, any time he put hand on mine. He was the sweetest guy i ever met. He treated me like a queen, and it made me feel amazing about my self.

He shakes his head, and tells me," I'm not being sweet, I'm being honest."

I smiled brightly.

" Your amazing, i don't know why Massie would treat you like trash, but i guess its like the saying. Her trash is my treasure."

He chuckles. " I'm your treasure?"

I blush, turning my head so that he doesn't see my embarrassment. " Yes."

" Well, that's good. Or it would be very awkward when i say your my everything."

I became speechless, but mentally i was screaming in joy and excitement! He's the best boyfriend EVER! I can't wait to tell Kris and Dyl, i know they can keep a secret...Well maybe not Dyl.

Lexi-Anne P.O.V

Alexander came up to me a couple days after the party, and we really hit it off, he told me about his sister, which happened to be Lena, who i am also currently with.

" Hey Lena did anything good happen to you at the party?" I asked. None of the girls spoke of the party and i found it odd but shrugged it off as nothing interesting happened.

"Keep a secret?" She asked.

" Of course." She was a good friend, and the guy i am crushing on sister.

" Me and Nate are secretly dating!" She said.

" I thought you liked-" i started but was immediately cut off.

" I am, but i want him jealous. I could just ask but i did accept Nate's offer, and he is my brothers other best friend, i don't want to hurt him." She said.

" Well...You got the wrong BBF"(A/N: BBF= Brothers best friend)

" I know...but Nate is cute, i wonder how good he is at kissing?" She questioned.

Honestly Nate set off my gay boy detector, but i guess I'm wrong if he's dating Lena." Your brother is allowing that?"

" Hey, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." Only when he does find out, then it will hurt you, but i of course didn't say that out loud. I knew she was happy and i didn't want her to feel guilty.

"So what about you Lexi? Anything interesting?"

"So this is top secret, you can't tell anyone." I said.

"Okay, spill." She demanded.

I explained to her what happened at the party, with Wes and Massie and what i overheard Ryder and Victoria saying. I gave her my theories that Wes and Massie were drunk out their minds and probably don't remember a thing so we shouldn't mention it, and Ryder and Victoria are hiding something, and we should find out what they are hiding. She agreed.

" What could they be hiding?" I questioned.

" Maybe they kill people in their free time." Lena joked.

" Or maybe they found a wardrobe to Narina."

" Or maybe, just maybe, they go around hitting people with sticks on the weekend." We giggled on my bed, laughing hysterically. They probably wasn't up to anything, they probably just have an odd relationship. Its none of our business, no matter how curious we are.

Leo Levvin P.O.V

"So...We can do our cook...um...Chocolate cake together..." i mumbled.

I am Dylan's partner for our Cooking class, and it is completely awkward. I don't know what to say, or what to do, I'm a nervous wreck. I have a small, basically non-existent crush on her.

" Sounds great, do you want to start now? Or some other time?" She asked me.

" AnytimeyouwantDylan." I said rushing out my words.

She looked very confused so i repeated slower." Any time you want Dylan."

"Tomorrow would be good," she said handing me her phone.

I typed my number in while her gorgeous green eyes were staring at me, waiting patiently. I wanted to compliment her, but all i ended up saying.

"Your phone's screen seems to be able to protect itself from damage. It looks like an awfully good screen." I rambled handing her the phone back.

I sounded like an idiot, and i completely embarrassed when she laughed.

"Er...yeah, your funny. See you tomorrow Leo." She walked away from me laughing and i didn't know if i should be happy or not.

" I was the most awkward guy on the planet." I mumbled.

Why couldn't i tell her that she has pretty eyes, or that hee fiery hair was amazing, or that her personality was to die for? Why did i have to be such an idiot! I groaned. How could i humiliate myself anymore.

There was always tomorrow when i could humiliate myself more.

Sophie Winters P.O.V

I am the girl who breaks the status quo. I am your average both girl. I wear black lip stick, black mascara. I wear black eye liner, black caprais shirts and black jeans, but i am also a prep. I giggle, i go to home coming and sports games. This makes me an LBR, but it makes me unique. Secretly i would say, in a way, that i am like Layne, but i am like her because i am secretly friends with Alicia. She was actually a cool chick.

"How are you and Jesse?" I asked.

I was in this huge mansion Alicia's parents bought just for her and her sister. I never see her much but Alicia assures me that she is alive and here. I basically live here, i have my own room. Its black with white hearts, and its apparently it was one of the smallest rooms but it was comfy and it was still big. Alicia's room was huge. It was light pink and was fit for a queen. Apparently her sisters takes up a whole floor.

"Jesse and I are the same. We flirt, we tease, we laugh, we are there for each other, we are good friends." She said casually.

"Nothing more?" I asked.

" If he asked me out i would drop Josh in a second, because Jesse is better for me, and i do have a crush on him, but puh-lease, Jesse thinks of me as an ah-dorable little sis. Much to my displeasure." She sighs.

"Maybe you should make the first move." I said.

" Maybe, I'll have to think about it."She frowns.

" Doesn't it get lonely here? With your sister either here or in England? And what is up with that anyways?"

"Well, here's the thing. Me and Victoria aren't twins, we are sisters, half sisters. Different mother. We act like twins, and we do believe we are, but we have different mothers. My father is a lawyer, and he is good at covering up dirt."

I couldn't help but smile, she trusted me with a huge secret, and i will keep it.

Nate P.O.V

Lena...Alexander...Lena...Alexander...Those two have been stuck on my mind since the party and i have no idea what to do. Lena is a cutie, but do i like her? And i haven't talked to Alex in days, why can't i forget about that night! I thought i was over my crush on him, but obviously not, and i have been holding this in since that night!

I was pacing back and forth in the semi-empty park having a melt down. Someone save me!

" Your scaring children. My names Victoria." Alicia's sister said coming up to me, her face showing concern, worry, and a bit of fright.

I looked around and children were indeed watching me with scared eyes. " Sorry, i just have a lot on my mind.

" I told her, and the fright disappeared from her face.

" Oh, wanna talk about it with a complete stranger?" She asked.

" I don't know...Trusting my secrets with a compete stranger seems odd." And Crazy i added to myself.

"Well, I'm Victoria, and you are?"

" I'm Nathan, people call me Nate."

" Well Nate, now we aren't complete strangers." She said smiling at me, " What is on your mind?"

I guess it couldn't hurt, and a girl's opinion on the situation is much need.

" I'm Bi, at the last day of summer bash, i slept with my friend who is very much straight and i may like him more than friends, asked out his sister and am dating her, but i don't know if i like her that way."

" Your going to have to spend time with them and follow your heart."

I had a feeling that we are going to be best friends, but i could only hope, because this could be a huge mistake. Telling a secret to a stranger. She looks sweet, but they sometimes are the devil in disguises.

Ryder P.O.V

" I know." Jesse said.

" Know what?" I asked.

" I know what you did." He continued.

"What are you talking about"

" At the party, i know." He smirked.

" Nothing happened at the party." I lied flawlessly.

" Yes. The thing happened. I saw you." He said.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" The thing that happened. That night, with the drunk girl, You did good. Couldn't have done better my self."

" HOW DID I DO GOOD? I slept with a Victoria while she was drunk! I called her rude things! I disrespected her, and she won't pick up the phone, or answer any calls. I feel like a dick. No, worse than a dick i feel like Wes! She hasn't shown up to school and i know she is avoiding me! God I'm such a douche." I rambled.

" Holy shit dude! I can't believe you did that!" Jesse shouted wide eyed.

Shit. I was just mind fuck.

Alexander P.O.V

" I am not gay Wes, i'm confused. I mean i'm straight, i got totally wasted, fucked my best friend, he left before i woke up, and I'm confused on what the hell happened." I run a hand through my hair and groan. " Nate has been avoiding me and my sister has been acting odd. I don't know what i should do. I don't like guys, i like girls, but i can't stop thinking about that night, and i try to forget but its like that night is haunting me."

"Dude...You fucked Nate?" Was all West said.

" I think we established that!" I yelled.

"Sorry...but...you fucked Nate." He said.

" YES I KNOW!" I growled.

" You fucked up." Wes smirked at me.

"You fucked up worse."

" We fucked up badly didn't we?" He asked.

" Most definitely."

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, and review for this one too. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to put everyone's P.O.V's in the chapter, and so i learned my lesson and will put some P.O.V's in each chapter in order to update faster. Next chapter is during school, and the official start of the clique war. Also you can't predict who is going to end up with who, because the story will end up with a lot of twist and turns, and i know i describe Claire OC and Massie OCish, but its because high school changes people and this is how i vision them for the story. So i hope you enjoyed the story and review! Who can guess what thing Jesse was talking about, and if your P.O.V was short it'll be longer in the next chapter 


	6. The Royal Prince and Princesses

Chapter 5: The Royal Prince and Princesses

Victoria's P.O.V

My first day at school and everyone else's third week, started off with a bang. Literally, somehow a student in the cooking class lit up the classroom, causing the fire alarm to go off and everyone to run out the school, even though teachers were saying to walk calmly. Outside i quickly went over to my clique and started a quick meeting.

" So as you know Massie has been starting nasty rumors about us around the school, and that can not be allowed. So what should we do for revenge, because as our motto says, ' There's nothing we so better than revenge'"

" Guys this is immature we should try and be better than The P.C, i veto this action, we are in high school, lets not be childish." Emmeyln said, she glanced over at Derrick and winked at him thinking no one else saw, maybe no else did. I did though, and now i am suspicious, but not enough to look into it. Emmeyln is sweet, she wouldn't mess with a boy while he's dating. She's completely innocent girl, and is Derrick's best friend. It was probably am inside joke or something.

"NO BLOODY WAY, WHO IN QUEEN VICTORIA'S NAME DID THIS?" I screeched, as cold water was thrown all over me, and the Royal Princesses.

"We just thought you LBR's needed a cool down." Massie smirked, and all the kids around us laughed. The Royal Princes started coming over here and i saw Ryder and Nate dash over here to me. Derrick wasn't in sight and Emmelyn ran off and i was now seriously apeshit.

"Are you okay?" Ryder asked me, but i ignored him, i was embarrassed enough from what happened at the party, i didn't need to speak him in till i decide what to do about it.

" Lena? Victoria are you two okay?" Nate asked a bit panicked. We have become very good friends over the past two weeks.

" I'm fine, but they aren't." Lena says glaring at the pretty committee, Chrystina didn't warn us about this, I'll have to speak to her privately later.

" I'm good, but Lena don't attack." Lena looked confused, so i continued, speaking loud enough so that everyone can hear me. "Mas-See Ob-viously thought we were too hot, and thought our hotness was popping thermometers and so was trying to make us cooler than we already are by pouring cold water on us. Thanks Massie." She waves at Massie, smiling innocently at her, as everyone double over in laughter, and her clique bit there tongues to stop from laughing.

Massie's jaw dropped, and i turned my back to her and said to the Royal Prince and Princesses."Let's go to my house. We can watch a movie, but i have to ask suggest something privately." I looked up at a and asked, "Can we leave school? Or are us students going back inside?"

He sighs, " Just go."

"Wicked, let's go, i have an idea." I said.

" Hey are you a toilet Victoria?" Massie asked.

" I wish, because then i could get rid of your shitty lines." I said with a shrug." Didn't you say that to me when we first met?"

" Are you a vampire?" She asked.

" Aw, Massie still believes in vampires? Too cute." Lena says to her grinning.

"Are you a female dog?" Massie tries again.

"The only bitch here is you." Lexi-Anne said, speaking up.

We all walked away from Massie, ignoring her. I started to observe my clique. Miranda could be America's sweetheart, and Ashley is sweet as candy. The two of them were so sweet, together they could easily give me diabetes. Lena was hilarious, she was a rebel, she didn't care what others thought, she did what she wanted. She didn't have regrets. She is cool, she is fun, and when it comes to pranks, she was Queen.

Next was Lexi-Anne, she was fashionable, she was laid back, and go with the flow, she followed the plan, and was nice to everyone, in till you talk about her friends badly or piss her off, because that's when she becomes scary. Then there was our spy, Chrystina, she was blunt and a good actress, she had to be, otherwise why would we send her undercover. She is smart, easy going, and tries her best. She is very loyal which is which she is a great addition to The Royal Princesses.

" I can't believe we had a bitch off with Massie and won! That has never happened! History has been made." Alicia squealed.

" So has anyone else noticed the disappearance of Emmelyn and Derrick." Wes asked.

" Derrick probably went after her, Massie and her little minions soaked us, she has the right to be upset." I shrugged.

" So what did you want to tell us, Beautiful?" Jesse asked, winking at me, and i saw two glares go his way, and i was confused. Why did they glare at him?

"Sorry...Anyways, Shorty what's up?"

Let me tell you a bit about the real me,and not this act i put up. I am sensitive and want to cry. My height is shorter than Alicia's. I feel like a child and it makes me so upset, being called shorty makes me want to run away and hide. I may act tough, but I'm really not, and what i did with Ryder is killing me because i lost that innocent part about me. I may act strong, and in some ways i am strong, but i am also weak, and have my weaknesses like any other girl.

Chrystina P.O.V

"Those mutts! Can you believe they did that?" Massie screamed once we reached her house.

" Don't worry Massie, we'll get them back." Claire said, sitting in a light pink bean bag.

" Royal Princesses out, Revenge in." Massie tells us, and we all nod. This was hard, i hard to watch what i say, and be careful not do anything that would tip her off. Secondly i could only tell the Royal Princesses some things so that Massie wouldn't find out. That no doubt probably is pissing all the girls off. Then they want to bother me about Harris. They accuse me of not telling them about me and Harris. They think i slept with him, and i haven't. Not all girls sleep with guys, I'm waiting till I'm married, because i know even if i was drunk Harris wouldn't force me to do anything.

"So girls, the annual Friday night sleepover is still happening. Remember to cancel whatever you have planned, or your out."

I frowned, and wanted to strangle Massie, i had a date Friday night with Harris. I officially want to murder Massie.

I saw from the corner of my eye Massie's computer. If i could get on it i could get some dirt on her to blackmail her later. Maybe even find out why Alicia was really kicked out of the P.C.

" So tell me something interesting that has happened to you guys." Massie asked.

" Me and Cam may go to London over winter break." Oh. No. The Royal Princesses were invited by Victoria to come to London. If they ran into Cam and Claire met them, that would completely ruin the The Royal Princesses winter break.

" Really? Maybe we should go with you, Like Oh-My-GAWD! We could all go with our boyfriends! It could be like a couple's retreat" Massie squealed.

"Sounds perfect!" Claire said.

" That would be a goose idea if me and Dyl had boyfriends." Kristin pointed out.

"Well get some, English boys are the cutest."Massie grinned.

"Aren't you with Derrick?" I asked.

"Me and Derrick are just for show, i don't care what he does, and he doesn't care what i do, as long as it isn't in public, then we don't care."

" Oh." I responded, this is the kind of info that i can share with the girls.

" But remember, DON'T tell, if i find out that you did, you will be out faster than i can say Ciao."

"Promise ." I said, crossing my toes. Crossing fingers are so over rated anyway.

"So Ryder and Wes get more and more hot ever time i see them. I wonder if i can snag one of them as a boyfriend." Kristin mused.

"Wes is off limits, you can have Ryder though." Claire said.

" Why?" I asked.

"Because Wes deserves only an Alpha, like moi, he's too good for you guys." Massie snaps.

What a Bee with an itch, she was completely annoying, and i was going to snap.

"And Ryder likes me, he's completely obsessed, he's like my puppy, he does what i want." She giggles.

" Yeah, but he didn't pay you any attention today, he was literally staring at Victoria." Dylan pointed out.

" I heard they are childhood friends. He hasn't seen her for a while so he was probably shocked." I said, trying to get on Massie's good side. " You know Ryder ah-dores Massie. I mean who wouldn't? Massie's alpha of the most powerful BOCD, not to mention the prettiest, the only reason she isn't counted as number one prettiest girl in the school, is because she doesn't have crazy big boobs, but if it was a contest for most beautiful you know she would come in first every time."

"New girl, i like how you think."

Miranda P.O.V

Victoria froze for a quick second after being called Shorty, but got it together quickly. Emmelyn and Derrick were still missing, and didn't answer there phones. I hope they are alright. Alicia and Jesse was sitting next to each other stealing glances at each other. They obviously liked each other, but i don't know if they noticed themselves that they liked each other. They would be really cute together.

"I think we should merge our clique's." Victoria says.

"No!" Wes yells jumping up from his seat, while Ryder yelled, "Yes!" And jumping up.

" Why should we? What would we gain from this?" Wes growled, not looking Victoria, but at Ryder.

" It would be good for us, our popularity would go up! And they are beautiful and intelligent and looks like a lot of fun, it'll be fun to become friends with them!" Ryder said, facing Wes face to face. What was going on?

"I think it's a good idea." Nate says, sneaking Lena a small smile.

What is going on?

"I don't think its a good idea." Alexander says, glaring at Nate. Did i miss something, because i am highly confused on what is going on.

"I like the idea, it'll be very fun." Jesse said, looking Alice up and down, making her giggle in her hand.

"I don't know, Claire will have a fit if she finds out we are friends you guys." Cam says.

Just then Derrick and a red eyed Emmelyn walks in."Are you okay Emme?" I asked.

" I'm fine now, what is going on?" She asked.

"Victoria wants to combine the Royal Princesses and Princes." I tell her, and her face lights up.

"I'm in." Emmelyn says.

" So am i, it sounds ah-mazing." Alicia said looking at Jesse with a bright smile.

" I don't you think this may not be a good idea, we should try and avoid Massie's wrath, not walk right into it." Ashley says quietly.

"I don't really mind either." Lexi-Anne says. I saw her glance at Wes, before saying. " But maybe Wes does have a point. It may not work..."

"It sounds...interesting...for sure." Lena laughs winking at Nate.

"I'm in too."Derrick says. He moves a bit closer to Emmelyn as he says this.

What is going on here?

"Your out voted brother. So from this day forth we are the royal prince and princesses." Ryder says. "Victoria can i speak to you? Privately?"

"No." She states," So um...This will be our head quarters, you can sleepover anytime you want, and even have your own room. If your ever wasted instead of doing something stupid just come here. No parties will be thrown at headquarters. The rooms aren't sound proof so have sex at your own homes or turn up the stereo. There is a theater built in so you can come over whenever you like and I'll work on getting everyone keys, there is a swimming pool and a lot of rooms here but the attic is off limits. Next i would like to say that you must entering any rooms. Common knowledge i know. You can invite people over but no alcohol, alcohol leads to mistakes." She looks at Ryder when she says mistakes, Ryder's smile turns to a frown, and he looks genuinely upset. I wonder what happened between those two. " Finally i will say this, what happens in this house stays in this house. We will have meetings here, and discuss things here and they may not leave this house."

Victoria wasn't a serious person. To me she was like a younger-older sister. I liked her, she was a sweet heart, and she smacked Kemp for trying to push me into having sex. Now i love Kemp, but I'm not ready yet. I mean i don't want to like the virgin Mary. I don't want to be a virgin for the rest of my life. Just now isn't the right time for me. Sex should be only for when your certain you love someone, not because everyone else is doing it. I want to make sure i am truly in love with him before i commit myself to him in that way. I am not saying that sex is a bad thing, because it isn't. Just it isn't for me right now.

"I'll be back." Victoria looked green as she ran into what must have been the bathroom.

Jesse and Ryder exchanged a worried look, as they stared at the door. What was wrong with them. She probably ate some bad sushi during lunch. It's not like she's pregnant. Wait...Mistakes...Alcohol...Jesse and Ryder worried looks...Victoria and Jesse slept together at the party! No way! I'm going to have to confront her, how could she do this to her own sister?

A/N:Review! What do you think so far? There's two polls up. One lets you vote nine times-Who should end up together, and tell me who your favorite couple is. I know i said this chapter was going to happen at school but i came up with this instead. Next chapter will definitely be at school and will be using IM's. Also there will be no love triangle because all the love drama going on it will be like a love web. I also decided to do three or more P.O.V's per chapter. I also want to thank everyone for reviewing, iys greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading each chapter :D 


	7. Class? Who Pays Attention During Class?

Chapter Six:

Class? Who actually pays attention in class?

Jesse P.O.V

During my second period English class my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I looked around making sure no teachers or snitches saw me. I was relieved when it was from Alicia. Somehow The Royal Princes, and The Royal Princesses fan club found ny number and have been harassing me for two different reasons. The Royal Princes fan club because they are obsessed and stalkers, and The Royal Princesses fan club say to stay away from the girls. Today was the first day as the Royal Prince and Princesses, no one knows yet, but during lunch it was going to be announced and i have to be on my best behavior, whatever that means. I didn't need stalkers bugging me, when i can not get detention today. There was a meeting after school about a sleepover and i did not want to miss that. Alicia in her cute pj's was not to miss.

I checked my phone and saw she instant messages me. Honestly i don't know why she did, i guess because its cooler...

HolaGurl: Hey hottie ;)

Casanova: Hey sexy, what's up?

HolaGurl: This lesson is so boring. I can't wait till the meeting later, i want to introduce you to someone.

Casanova: You broke up with Josh?

HolaGurl:Yeah, why?

Casanova: You usually say, " i want to introduce you to someone." When you want me to meet your new boyfriend.

HolaGurl: I want you to meet a girl.

Casanova: Your into girls now?

HolaGurl: She's a friend stupid -_-

Casanova: Oh...

HolaGurl: Can we talk about something?

Casanova: We're talking now, but what is it?

HolaGurl: Have you met someone who you are seriously interested in?

Casanova: Well maybe i have, I'm really confused about her, and i think i really do love her. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and i love hanging out with her. She makes me very happy, and just being by her side makes me smile. She is truly one of a kind, but i don't know if she likes me, but i am not certain if i like her.

I looked up at Alicia and saw her frown. My phone vibrated and i made sure the teacher wasn't paying attention when i got her reply.

HolaGurl:You don't like her, you love her.

I love Alicia?...it made complete sense, why i noticed everything about her. I could notice if she cut her hair by a centimeter, or if she broke a nail or something. I love Alicia Rivera!

Casanova: Your right, i do love her, thanks Ali, i wouldn't have figured it out without you. I'm going to pursue her in till she says yes. Are you interested in anyone Ali?

HolaGurl: Yes, but he is interested in someone else. I'm not in the P.C nor is this junior high, I'm not going to let my jealousy get the best of me and ruin my friendship with this guy. I'm just going to have to deal with it. I'll find somesome else.

Casanova: Your a good girl Ali, tell me about the guy you like.

HolaGurl:Well he's a flirt, he's good in sports, he's really handsome, a player, he has tan skin, a blonde, and brown eyes. He's really sweet and he's popular.

Casanova:Oh well it's a shame he likes someone else, he's missing out on a spectacular girl ;)

HolaGurl:You think so? 3

Casanova: I know so ;) Xoxoxoxo 3

HolaGurl:Aww 3 the girl you like will be so lucky to have you. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Casanova: Well the guy that has you will have one sexy girl ;) cause girl, your so fine. Xoxoxoxoxoxo 3

HolaGurl: Are you a grade? 3

Casanova: um...no...

HolaGurl: Oh, my bad, i just thought you looked like an A+

Casanova: Hey, question, are you an astronaut?

HolaGurl:Are you serious right now?

Casanova:Sorry, you are just out of those world ;)

HolaGurl: I hate looking at you.

Casanova: Low blow Ali, Low blow

HolaGurl:Puh-lease its not my fault your to sexy to look at ;)

Casanova:Hey can i have a picture of you to put in my room?

HolaGurl:Er...Creepy much?

Casanova: I thought you were a model.

HolaGurl: Your a thief!

Casanova: I told you. i only stole from the candy store once! I was five! I didn't know better!

HolaGurl: i meant your a thief because you stole my heart ;)

Casanova:So are you a drug?

HolaGurl: I'm starting to think your on drugs but no.

Casanova: Then why are you so addictive?

HolaGurl: Your funny, are you the police?

Casanova: No.

HolaGurl:Well if you were i would let you lock me up any day.

Casanova:Hey can i steal you?

HolaGurl:Maybe on the weekend, we can chill.

Casanova:That's good because you belong in my arms.

HolaGurl: I SO heart that one!

Casanova: Did it hurt?

HolaGurl:When?

Suddenly i hear the teachers voice yell," Alicia, Jesse. Detention after school!"

Shit...Victoria is going to kick my ass...and yes, only my ass because she is just going to say that i got Alicia in trouble.

But i never learn my lesson so...

Casanova: When you fell from heaven.

HolaGurl:Aw! So sweet.

Casanova: Hey are you a rock star?

HolaGurl:Never! Have you seen their clothe? So not cool.

Casanova:Well, your rocking my world.

"You two knock it off! Alicia, Jesse, put your phones away now!" The teacher yells at she turns her back i receive a text from Ali.

HolaGurl: Hey have you noticed something off?

Casanova: Actually, yes i have, what do you think it is?

HolaGurl:Something feels...missing...

Casanova: Maybe its because we've been testing and not paying attention in class?

HolaGurl:Who pays attention in class?

Casanova:...True...

HolaGurl:That's it! Ryder isn't here!

Casanova: i can't believe he is skipping! I saw him this morning!

HolaGurl: No way...

Casanova: Wanna get ice cream during gym. Skipping Gym is easy.

HolaGurl:Sure.

Casanova:Cool Kats.

HolaGurl: Did you just say cool kats?

Casanova:Yep.

HolaGurl: You really are an idiot.

Casanova: Your a big fat meanie :P

HolaGurl:Really Jesse, Really?

Casanova:What?

HolaGurl:Your acting like a child -.-

Casanova:A sexy child?

HolaGurl:Totally.

Casanova: A pedophile

HolaGurl: -.- I hate you

Casanova: I love you too 3

HolaGurl: :)

"SERIOUSLY KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!"

Leo P.O.V

" Let's make a devils food, okay?" Dylan said.

" T-That s-sounds g-good." I stuttered, blushing madly just by her looking at me.

She smiled at me but then frowns as she got lost in the pages of the cookbook. Her eyes start tearing up, ad her lip quiver. She was about to cry and i didn't know what to do. Should i give her a tissue? Should i hold her against me hiding her tears from the world? Should i listen to her pains? Or should i act like nothing is going on?

"I'm sorry, i must seem odd for crying randomly. Can i trust you with something? I'm tired of holding this is in." Dylan said

"You can trust me with your secrets." I tell her.

"I miss Leesh."Dylan tells me.

"Leesh?" I asked.

"Alicia Rivera, Ex-pretty committee Beta. Now the Royal Princesses Beta." She frowns.

"Then why don't you apologize and hang out with her again?" I asked.

"Because Massie told us not to, or we will be out. Then we will be LBR's and Massie will make our lives hell."She explained to me.

"So why don't you just join Alicia in the Royal Princesses?"

" I would if i could, But different clique's have different entrance exams for new members, and the chances that i will get in slim because i did vote her out of the P.C to keep on Massie's good side so the Alpha probably won't let me in." Dylan sighed.

"I don't understand why not, if you passed their test shouldn't they let you in?"

" I turned my back on a fellow friend and basically helped backstab her, and i hear the Royal Princesses are extremely nice, meaning a back stabber won't be allowed in and the Alpha's i hear aren't the nicest, and one is Leesh's sister so i don't think i would ever be allowed in another clique." Dylan says.

"Emmelyn helps me in our chemistry class whenever i need help, and Victoria plays with me doing gym, except lacross, apparently it's cheating if your one of the best players on the team." I say, the more i talk to her the less nervous i feel around her. "Anyways you should apologize to her and be friends again if your really upset about all of this."

She nods,"Maybe. I don't know. I'll think on it, thanks for the advice. Your a good friend." She smiles at me, and for once, i wasn't nervous, i just smiled back, and said.

"Your welcome."

"So...do you want to check out the cook book?" I asked, " We can check out the recipe, and see what we have to do before hand."

She laughs, " Who actually does stuff in class?"

"You have a good point."

And not once did i make a fool of my self.

Ryder's P.O.V

I have resorted to kidnapping and stalking. Currently i am in the janitors closet peaking through the crack in door waiting for Victoria to walk by. When she did, i flung the door open, grabbed her, covering her mouth with my hand to prevent her from screaming. I pulled her into the closet and closed the door.

"We have to talk Victoria, stop running from me."

" Ryder? Let me go! Are you out of your mind?" She said, glaring daggers at me.

"Yes, i am out of my mind, i have been trying to talk to you about that night and you keep avoiding me. You have made me crazy Tori!"

" I have no idea what your talking about." She lied. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Who actually goes to class these days?" I asked her.

"Touche." She mumbles.

(A/N: Slightly Lemon, skip over if you don't want to read it. Wait till next authors note to begin reading again)

I pinned her to the wall, it was the darkest area in the room, if any one walked in they wouldn't notice us." So you don't remember this?" I asked as i groped her breast with one hand massaging it. My other hand under her skirt touching her.

"R-ryder!" She stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"S-stop t-touching m-me i-in t-those p-places...t-they a-are s-sacred p-places!" She moans.

" I'm just trying to get you to remember." I tell, continuing to touch and tease her body.

"Your tainting my body!" She says. Kissing me back right after talking. She slides her hand up my chest front under the shirt before removing the shirt entirely, throwing it on floor. "Whoa..." she stares at my six pack, her hands roaming along my abs."When did you get these?"

" I play baseball now, i work out a lot." I smile.

Massie Block, i still love her, i really do, but i think I'm forming feelings for Victoria. I really think if i try i can get with Victoria, unlike Massie who never looks my way. Massie is my dream girl, but she isn't single. Victoria is my first love, and she is single. My choice right now is really clear.

W-wait, what am i thinking. I am not going to do this with you, i have morals, and i will not break them for you. Your invading my body."

"Your invading my dreams, i think we're even." I laugh.

"You don't remember my lips on yours?" I ask kissing her. She kissed me back and now that I'm not drunk i felt the fireworks and sparks.

(A/N: End of Lemon)

We were both so caught up that we didn't notice a couple open the door and walk in making out. I didn't stop what i was doing in till i heard, "Oh Derrick!"

"Derrick?" I stuttered, pressing against Victoria hiding her even more from view.

Massie almost screamed, but Derrick put a finger to her lip silencing her.

"What are you doing here?"Derrick asked.

"Yeah, Pervert, were you waiting here to watch couples go at it?"Massie hissed.

"You-"Victoria started, but i put my hand on her mouth muffling her words.

"Your here with someone?"Massie said in disbelief.

Derrick picked up my shirt and tossed it at me. "Who are you hiding Ryder. I know your not dating anyone, unless you've been keeping it from us, and i doubt that. So you must be messing around with someone."

Massie seemed to be glaring at Victoria. A look of pure jealousy was on her face. "I thought you wanted me?" Massie said with a smirk.

" I do." I said, and Victoria started struggling me. "But, your not single, and i want her too. I may want her more, but she doesn't want me, and before you came in i was convincing her my worth."

" So who is the whore?" Massie asked, more like yelled.

"She isn't a whore." I said turning to face Massie as the janitor's door open revealing my English teacher, also the class i skipped to come here for.

"What is going on here? Ryder?Massie?Derrick?Victoria? Why aren't you in class?" asked.

"Ryder spilled juice on his shirt and he called me so that's why he's shirtless, i came to get the shirt so i could clean it later, and Derrick came here because he has off and wanted Ryder's key to get him a new shirt. Massie came with him because their dating as you know, and that's the situation." Victoria explained.

"So why did i hear yell 'So who is that whore'?" asked.

" I thought it would be funny to hide behind Ryder that scare them, so i tried and Massie got scared, then she realized it was someone, she didn't know who else was here other than Ryder, so she got mad and shouted that. My fault really, so is there anything else you want to add?"

"Yes, Ryder detention for skipping class, and Derrick detention for punching Josh Hotz in the face. Now hurry up here and leave!" said before leaving the closet.

" Your messing with the Alpha of the Royal Princesses?"Massie asked, looking betrayed.

"No, I'm not messing with her, I'm trying to get her to date me!" I said looking back to see my teal eyed beauty gone. I made things worse didn't i?

Normal P.O.V

During detention Alicia was telling Jesse all about the bouquet of roses that she found on her locker from jerk secret admirer. She was fawning over the flowers. She absolutely loved them, and was determined to find out who this secret admire was. Josh was never this romantic, and she thinks she may start falling for this mystery man if he continues this.

Detention was okay, the teacher doesn't stay in, just returns at the end to dismiss the detention. The room wasn't very loud in till Ryder burst in the room with Derrick on his tail.

"Seriously? Victoria? Our Alpha?" Derrick asked for the tenth time.

"Yes." Ryder sighed.

" Victoria what?"Alicia asked, curious about what they were talking about.

"Nothing."Ryder said.

"It is not 'Nothing'" Derrick said.

"Then what is it?" Wes asked. He didn't feel like doing his homework and ended up in detention, but then again even if he did do it, he didn't show up at class.

"Ryder and Victoria were in the janitors closet getting it on"Derrick announced.

"No way." Alicia says, completely shocked.

" We were not! We were trying to have a civil discussion before you and Massie busted in making out." Ryder said.

"Your shirt was on the floor." Derrick pointed out.

"Good job Ry." Wes chuckled.

" Firstly do not call me Ry. Secondly, me and Victoria had an argument at the party, she refused to speak to me. I kidnapped her into the closet and tried to get her to understand, and it ended in a make out session and her being more mad than before." Ryder explained. " Now drop it."

"So, think we are in trouble for missing today's meeting?"Wes asked.

"Yes." Jesse said. "We are so screwed."

"Maybe you can get your girlfriend to get us out of trouble." Wes teased.

"Shut up Wesley." Ryder snapped.

"Your names Wesley?" Jesse asked.

"Shut up Jesse." Wes growled.

"Shutting up." Jesse said.

There was an awkward silence before Alice spoke up.

"Did we all actually get detention for not being in class? Or nor paying attention?"

They all started laughing, but went into another silence in till Jesse spoke up.

"Wes, your name is really Wesley?"

A/N: This was just a fun chapter, i had a really fun time writing it, sorry it took so long to update, and please review, and check out the poll on my account. Thanks for reading the chapter :D 


	8. Halloween Sleepover Bash Part 1

Chapter 7: Halloween sleepover bash Part 1

Okay so a bunch of characters were submitted, and a ton of them were used, so thank those who reviewing on each chapter(They know who they are), and for their support because the only reason I'm going to write till the finish is because of them, and the ideas they gave me. This chapter will have the characters of people who reviewed for chapter five as a thank you. people who review are going to be main characters with P.O.V's, the other characters will still be used but more side characters, or supporting characters. So the next few chapters i am going to see who reviews and they whoever reviews will stay thanks to you guys who are reading and reviewing. Your the reason why the story is still be written.

Now lets get to chapter.

Leo's P.O.V

Me and Dylan got an A+ on our assignment, we did excellent, and the teacher loved our cooking. Emmeyln invited me and Dylan over to a Halloween sleepover bash. I don't think i have choice but to go.

~Flash Back, Hallway, in between first and second period, October 21st~

"Hi Dyl, Hi Leo. Here." Emmeyln said handing us envelopes.

"Um, what is it?" I asked.

"Invites to the best Halloween party ever! No parents, just a few friends, and partying all night!" Lena said, appearing from no where with Lexi-Anne.

" There isn't any RSVP, because you are going, you just have to! It's going to be the bomb." Lexi-Anne added.

"So join the Royal Prince and Princesses in the biggest explosion yet. Can't wait to see you there!" Emmeyln said waving as they ran down the. hallway spotting Kristin.

~Flash Back over, back to October 31st, 9th period~

" So what are you going to the party as?" Dylan asked.

"A pirate, you?" I responded. I was getting better talking to girls. I know its because me and Dylan have been talking a lot, so me being nervous and awkward only happens with female adults and girls I don't know. The only girls I really talk to is Victoria, and she's a very hyperactive, and her height makes her look around 13, when she is turning 16.

~Flash back, Gym class, Second period, October 31st~

" What do you want to play today?" Victoria asked me.

" How about something more simple...why don't we play tag?" I never really have seen her run before, but if she was anything like her sister then it'll be an easy win.

"Okay. I'll be it first. I'll count to ten." She said.

"Okay," i said and i ran. I could hear her counting behind me. I heard her singing.

"1...2...Freddies coming for you" She can't be serious.  
" 3... 4...better lock your doors"  
She's seriously going to sing that right now?  
" 5... 6... grab your crucifix "  
Yep. She's serious.  
" 7... 8... Gonna stay up late..." This..is getting kind of creepy.  
" 9...10...never sleep again...FREDDY'S COMING FOR YOU!"She yelled, and sprinted towards me.

Holy shit. That was creepy...I ran away but i felt her tap my shoulder than run past me."YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GANGSTA BREADWOMAN!" She laughed.

"Is this girl mentally stable?" I asked myself as i chased her back, but never caught her.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME YOU STUPID GAY GLITTERING PINK VAMPIRE!"

Did...she just call me a gay...glittering...pink...vampire? We are never playing tag again.

~Flashback end, back to present~

I also talk a lot to Emmeyln. She is very sweet. She's like a jar of candy, she always seems willing to help someone.

~Flashback start, fifth period, chemistry~

"Hey Em? How did you get the answer to number six?" I asked.

" Figure it out yourself." She said, and my jaw dropped. She started giggling and pointed at me with a smile." You should have seen your face, of course I'll help you."

She did help me out, she told me a bit about her brother as she did. " Me and Cam had a huge argument this morning. He really doesn't like me being a part of a clique, and he wants me to stop being Alpha. He doesn't understand, even after being in the same clique after a month that our clique is very friendly, and we treat everyone nicely. Cam only is being rude to me and yelling because Massie hates us, and Claire. He doesn't want to end up having to choose between me and Claire, because he does care very much for both of us. I'm his sister so he would choose my side, and then Claire would be upset. If only Massie would stop provoking us so then we wouldn't have to retaliate."

"I hope he understands sooner or later." I told her sympathetic.

" Me too."

She looked like she wa going to cry, but the tears never fell She smiled brightly, but her smile never faltered.

~Flash back end, present.~

"Me too, we're going to match, that'll be cute." Dylan said.

I also talked to Dylan a lot. I gained confidence and a loss loads of awkwardness the more we talked.

"We'd make the cutest couple there." I joked, but i was serious. I liked her, together we definitely would make a cute couple.

She giggled, and nodded, a light blush spreading across her face. "Totally."

"So how did you get Massie to let you go to the sleepover?" I asked, knowing Massie hated Alicia and The Royal Princesses.

"She doesn't know, but i am definitely going. I really want to spend time with Leesh without her ruining it, or causing drama. I decided to apologize, and ask if we can go back to being friends." Dylan told me.

" Are you going to tell Massie?" I asked.

" Well, it would be better if she didn't know, but if none of the other girls say anything, i will tell her." She says.

" Why would the other girls say anything?"

"Other than Massie and Claire, everyone else in the clique was invited." She explains.

"Oh." That isn't good at all.

Emmelyn P.O.V

School just ended, and i have officially decided that i am the modern day Romeo and Juliet. Me and my secret boyfriend can't be together in public for two reasons. He is with the wicked witch of the north, south, east and west. Then there is the more major thing. He is my brothers best friend. My brother doesn't want me to be in this clique, he definitely wouldn't want me to be with his best friend. Me and Cam has been arguing ever since i joined the Royal Princesses, and it has gotten worse since the Royal Princesses became the Royal Prince and Princesses. I am not doing anything wrong.  
Well except making out with his friend under the bleachers during my off period. His hands roam my body, kissing me gently, lovingly, and affectionately. I mentally noted that he was an amazing kisser, and to kiss him more. I also figured out that his touch was very gentle at least towards me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Cam yelled, why was he even here? Claire isn't here, there isn't a reason for him to be here! Oh no...this isn't going to be good.

"Dude, calm down." Derrick says, but that only seems to enrage him more.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, MY SISTER WILL NOT BE YOUR SIDE BANG!"

"I LOVE HER!SHE ISN'T A SIDE BANG!" Derrick yelled.

" IF YOU LOVED HER, YOU WOULDN'T BE WITH MASSIE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! TO HER! TO MY SISTER!" He yelled furiously.

" THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU! I AM GOING TO BREAK UP WITH MASSIE! SOON I WILL!" Derrick yelled back.

Cam grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to him. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER IN TILL YOU AND MASSIE ARE THROUGH!"

With that he pulled me away, he kept pulling me till we were at our lockers.

"YOU! FIRST YOU BECOME ALPHA OF A CLIQUE! THEN YOU BECOME ONE OF THE ALPHA'S OF MY CLIQUE, OUR CLIQUE! THEN YOU HELP MY BEST FRIEND CHEAT? STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! WE AREN'T RELATED ANYMORE! STAY WITH VICTORIA BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He glares at me, before he turned his back to me and walks off.

I finally broke. All the tears, the hurt, and the pain poured out of me as i ran. The Winter Ball i will be with Derrick again... Cam to me would always be my brother, even if he didn't consider me one. This heart ache will disappear soon with happiness, i just have to look at the positive things in life, and then something positive will hopefully happen to me.

Chrystina P.O.V

I was pumped. School's. Out. For. Halloween! I just wanted to get home and change. I was going to be a police officer, i couldn't wait. I would be at headquarters soon for one the best parties ever. I just knew something good was going to happen.

"Okay girls, here is the thing. I know this is last minute but we are going trick or treating so be at my house by six." Massie announced to us.

"I'm sorry Massie, i can't." I say, " I'm busy."

" With?" Massie asked irritated.

"Um...The Royal Prince and Princesses are having a party. Harris got invited and so i got invited because he asked them to give me an invite so that i could be with him." I lied.

" I got invited to the party too..." She hesitantly added. " I got invited because Leo is friends with Emmeyln nd he wanted company so i also got an invite."

" i got an invite from Alexander, he wanted to talk about sports so i got invited to." Kristen added.

"...Our invites must be coming late." Claire giggled. " I mean why did you guys get invited to a party Wes will be at and not us, even after what you said, it isn't possible."

"Claire's right, ours must be late." Massie said, forcing a smile.

"Ask them yourself, here they come now.

They walked down the hall and it was like they were famous or actually Royal. In front leading the others, were Emmeyln, Wes, Ryder and Victoria. They led with confidence, they greeted people as they walked by and smiled and was kind to those around them. Everyone moved at the way for the group greeting them and even having a quick chat before walking away. The second row was Alicia-who was fawning over chocolate and her favorite Ralph Lauren perfume. Both had little bows on them so i assume that they were another gift from her secret admirer. Also in the second row was Jesse who walked flirting with Alicia in a friendly way. Alexander was talking to Lexi-Anne, both also in the second row. Alexander seemed to be acting like Lexi-Anne wasn't flirting with him, but by her body language. She was. The third row had Nate, Lena, Miranda and Ashley. Nate and Lena was grinning whispering to each other. They glanced around every now and then, they always acted suspicious. Sneaking looks at each other, giggling with each other. They were odd. Ashley was talking to Miranda, probably about her obvious crush on Cam. It was obvious to everyone but Cam, and honestly Cam would be better with her, than the cheating Claire. Miranda was probably talking about Kemp, he's very sweet to her, he's usually perverted, but he acts like a gentleman towards her. I think she changed him for the better.

Then they stopped when Massie squealed for Wes.

"Um...Yes...Massie?" Wes asked awkwardly.

"Where's my invite? Well me and Claire's?" Massie asked, fluttering her eye lashes.

" What invite?" Wes asked confused.

"To your little sleepover party." Massie explained.

"There isn't one." Wes asked.

" Did you run out of invites? Just tell me when it is, and I'll show up." Massie said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

" No, um... You wasn't invited..." He muttered. " Sorry. Nate picked out the people."

"WHY WOULD YOU LET A FAGET LIKE HIM NOT INVITE ME!" She screamed. Drawing attention to the scene. Nate acted like he wasn't affected but his started to water, and mainly everyone in The RPP froze, but three. I froze. What the hell was Massie's problem? Why did she have to say that?

"Shut the fuck up bitch! Your just mad that before you asked out Derrick, you ask out Nate! And Nate rejected you! So shut the fuck up and go suck some guys dick like you do so much!" Alexander yelled.

" Why don't you fuck off Massie, shouldn't you be celebrating your holiday? I mean after all, people spend so much just so you can mask your face without feeling weird." Lena hissed. " And can you tell me all the boys you given aids? I want to be safe and not catch it so i just want to know the five boys in the school that you haven't slept with."

"You know what? I don't care. He's such a faget, a gay boy, and you'll regret saying all that you did, trying to protect a homo? Not cool." Massie yelled, eyes watering.

"You'll regret this Massie, you will. There's nothing i do better than revenge." Victoria said coldly.

" Oh, it's little , i forgot to tell you." Massie begins whispering, " I fucked Ryder last night." I couldn't hear what Massie said to her, no one could but Victoria, but Victoria became angry.

" Good for you." She turned her back to Massie and the RPP automatically parted. Victoria had this dark look on her face and no one wanted her anger to be taken out on them. She stopped at Nate, not looking at him yet, but holding her hand out to this side for him to take. He took it, and the walked away hand in hand confidently. On holding back years the other holding back the sensation to kill.

Massie left directing us to follow saying to spy for her at the party, which none of us will. I planned on checking up on Victoria and Nate. I planned on making this party happy and fun, and forget about what Massie said here. I'm a spy, and because of this, I'm going to get revenge, and use how close i am to Massie to screw her over and get the other girls blame. Massie, you mess with the RPP, you mess with me.

A/N: sorry that this took so long to update, i had it done then it deleted itself, and i got aggravated, took a two day break, and my mom wouldn't let the computer, but now its here! Also two new characters will be introduced next chapter, Isabella and CJ, Please Review!  



	9. Halloween Sleepover Bash Part Two

**_Chapter 7:Halloween Sleepover Bash Part two_**

**Isabella Morgan P.O.V**

Victoria's room was amazing! My room was cool. The walls were light blue and the ceiling midnight blue, with painted stars on the ceilingthat glows in the dark. One of my walls is like chalk board, i often draw, of write reminders while i'm here. Her room was rocking though. The walls were black and dark purple stripped. The floor had a run way that near the end of it made huge circle where the bed was being held. On the sides of the walk way was pool, though there was a see through floor that was their to keep from falling in. There was a button that made the see through floor disappear for swimming, And there was flashing purple lights from each side of the room like you were on a real runway. There is a wardrobe attached to the wall that had a sign that said Narina above it and a room that lead to her bathroom which was A-lister.

I love being allowed in her room, actually i love being bestie's with the soon to be queen.

The door open so i shouted excitedly, " Hey, it's the future queen of England's best friend, did you miss me Victoria?"

I regretted that after seeing Victoria crying, and a boy with beach blonde hair weeping next to her. " Izzy?! H-hi! T-this is my best friend...His name is Nate. Nate this is my friend Izzy." She introduced. Nate and her were holding onto each other as they made their way to the bed, falling onto it.

"Oh...Hello...What happened?" I asked. I'm not that hyper or energetic or loud when I'm around unknown people, i am nice, sweet, and kind, and most of all quiet. Though if someone messed with my girls, it would be going down and best of all they wouldn't even know it was me. I wouldn't leave any evidence behind and would plan carefully and skillfully.

"Massie called me a Faget...Several times..." Nate said.

"She...said...she fucked Ryder...and I'm not mad that she did...but he has the nerve to continually says he wants Mr...and all day he kept trying to get me to be his girlfriend, and then he has the bloody nerve to sleep with her the night before?! Am do i mean that much to him? That i'm just someone to seduce, fuck, then go to her?! He disgust me, and the Massie dares call Nate a fag because he didn't want to go out with her and didn't invite her to a bloody party! Massie Block SICKENS ME!" She vented. " SHE DISGUST ME AS MUCH AS TWILIGHT! MORE THAN TWILIGHT!"

" It's okay Cupcake, it'll be okay...Anyway's i don't care what Massie says. Let's just just be happy because it is Halloween." Nate told her.

"Okay baby." She sighed. They were so cute together! I wonder if they were a couple. They would be too cute.

" So Izzy, what's up?" She asked me.

"Well Soon to be Queen, your mother sent me. She wants me to watch over you. Since you ran away. Thanks for the warning by the way, you gave me a heart attack!" I said.

" Soon to be Queen?" Nate asked, and my eyes widened. Oops.

" Um...did i forget to mention that am going to be the Queen of England on the day of the winter ball?" She hesitantly asked.

" Yes! You did forget that big fact!" Nate replied.

" Oh Flying Hamsters!"Victoria said, i knew she meant oh fuck it, but she never had a childhood, she was to be Queen, she was trained to be Queen. She didn't have a normal life, or height, so when she is with people she trust she lets her inner child out, because she never experienced a childhood.

We actually met because she snuck out the castle and was bumped into me on te street. We argued a bit but soon we became best friends. We disguised her and ate at Sweet Tooth, a cafe in London that has officially become our spot. We even have our own specials there. We grew up together, hell till now we even shower together. We share though everything, we even tried dating the same guy, it didn't work well. The guys in England can't handle two strong girls like us, I'm in America now, and i want to let lose, so I'll talk to Victoria about having the best year ever before returning with her to England.

"Okay, i understand, but no more secrets okay?" Nate told her, smiling at her.

" Okay Sugar Muffin!" She smiled brightly hugging him. "Now go take a shower and get into your costume!" She points towards the bathroom as she says it.

He chuckles. "Okay sir." He saluted at her before going to the bathroom.

" Victoria we need to do something big before you become Queen." I said, frowning. "

" Um...Okay." She said.

" So i want you to start by getting in the shower with hot stuff!" I squealed.

" What?" She said, she looked completely shocked. " He has a girlfriend and is in love with Alexander."

" So if he was single and leaned towards girls more you would go out with him?" I asked.

" Girl, i would jump his bones, I'm not blind." She replied.

" Well at least you can admit it." I muttered.

"Do me a favor?" She asked.

" What do you need?" I asked.

" To get revenge on Massie Block."

**_Sophia's P.O.V_**

" No way!" I gasped. " Massie did not!"

" She did, and worse of all she said something to Victoria, i don't know what though." Alicia told me. She was in a blue and white cheerleading costume. She even had pom poms. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was definitely ready for later.

"Was it bad?" I asked.

" It was so bad." She sighed.

" Well at least the party tonight will hopefully mellow out the tension." I said.

" That's true. Now to something equally important. MY SECRET ADMIRER!" She squealed.

"What about him?" I asked.

" He is ah-mazing! I heart him! I don't care what he looks like but hopefully he is HART, but i really don't care!" She said, smiling joyfully.

" Who do you think this guy is?" I asked.

" I am one hundred percent sure that it is Wes." She smiled.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah, who do you think it is?" She questioned.

" Jesse." I replied simply. Honestly at this point it is obvious.

" Why do you think so?" She asked curiously.

" Well the only person who knows you as well, if not better, than your sister, is Jesse, and this guy is getting all your favorite things down. Hell, he even got your favorite chocolates imported from Spain. He sticks the gifts inside your locker and who else knows your combination other than Jesse?" I explained.

" No, Jesse likes some girl. She's lucky to have stole his heart." She sighed.

" Then why Wes?" I asked.

" Because Wes has been acting odd lately, and he's cool and mysterious." She said.

"Is that your only reason?" I asked.

" Yes." She answered.

" It has to be Wes, for those reasons?" I ask.

"Yes." She says once again.

"For those exact reasons?" I questioned.

For the third time she says, "Yes." Looking completely aggravated.

"Your an idiot." I sigh.

"What? Why?" She asked.

" Because your reason is stupid." I replied.

" How?" She asked.

" Are you really asking me how when i gave you facts why Jesse IS your secret admirer and your giving me some lame reasons that don't even give a good point of why it could be Wes!" I explained.

" Well, IF it IS Jesse, how do i confront him on this?" She asked.

" That's simple. You don't." I answered.

" Why not?" She asked, once again confused by my logic.

" Your going to make him confess to you." I said.

She smiled mischievously. "Tell me more."

" Tell him you think it's Wes, but not sure if it is. Say whoever it is you love, and say your one hundred percent certain, then say your going to ask him to take you to the winter ball." I tell her.

" Sounds perfect."

" Nothing's ever perfect." I sighed.

"Dyl and Kris are coming." She said with a frown.

" Are you ever going to forgive them?" I asked.

" I don't know, i want too. We were as close as i am to my Ralph Lauren hand bag, but they betrayed me, and i don't know if i can trust them, they are team Massie." She explained.

"Maybe you should give them another chance, just be careful this time, okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She sighed.

" I don't trust Chrystina." I blurted out.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, She never tells you guys anything and you guys always get messed up for it. Are you sure she's safe?" I asked.

" Pretty sure." She replied. " I'll watch her closely though."

"Thanks, i would hate for anyone to suffer due to her mistakes."

"She's really nice, i doubt she is a back-stabber" She mumbles.

"The one's who seem the nicest, is usually the one's that stabs you the hardest."

**_Nate P.O.V_**

While I'm in her hot spring, amazing i know. Actually i found it. There is a door that leads in the bathroom that leads to a stair well. There are few lights, but enough for you to see thankfully. Once the stairs end you arrive at another door, that door leads this amazing room I'm in now. It has a natural hot spring in the center of the room, the rest of the room looks like a forest, with plants all over the place. This was the perfect place to relax. I doubt Victoria would mind, And they say curiosity killed the cat. This cat is still alive. I stripped and was ready to get in but my phone started playing the song, ' Love the way you lie.' Which was the ring tone for when Lena called me, so i immediately answered getting in the water and i started getting relaxed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Lexi-Anne and Alexander sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lena giggled._

_"Shut up Lena, Your brother doesn't like me that way." I hear Lexi-Anne hiss at her._

_She must have called by accident, I'll hang up, its rude to ease drop._

_" So how is lover boy?" Lexi-Anne asked Lena._

Lover boy? Maybe...listening...for a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

_"Nate is really sweet. Not my type, you know what i mean?" Lena asked._

_" Not really." Lexi-Anne replied._

_" He's too...um...too..." Lena tries elaborating to her._

_" Gay like?" Lexi-Anne asked._

Then the tears i have been holding in for so long, starts flowing down my cheeks, dripping into the hot spring purity, like a pollutant. I know it is a pollutant, because this relaxing place, isn't relaxing any longer. I didn't hang up though, i listened. Even though it pained me, i listened.

_"Exactly. Gay-like." Lena repeated. " Like i said before I'm using our closeness at school, to make the guy i like jealous."_

_" Has it been working?" Lexi-Anne asked._

_" I won't find out till he asks me out." Lena giggles._

_"Are you sure this is right?" Lexi-Anne questioned. "Your playing with an innocent boys heart."_

_"He'll be fine with it. He is very sweet and forgiving." Lena said. " He'll understand."_

I immediately hung up. He'll understand my ass!

"Sugar Muffin?" Victoria asks as she emerges from the door.

"Right here, Cupcake." I mumble.

"What's wrong?"She asks. She has a worried expression on her face, and i could bet the expression on my face was angry.

"Lena...Doesn't like me...She was just using me to make someone jealous...she accidentally called...i over heard her talking to Lexi-Anne." I choke out. My eyes closed, i can't help the tears that continue to fall. I just can't! "I really liked her!"

I felt her enter the hot springs, wrapping her arms around me. "It's okay baby, I'll be your shoulder to cry on."

She held me tighter, and i continued crying, and crying. She brushed my hair down with her fingers, not saying a single word. She just listened to me, letting me vent out all my sadness and anger.

" I don't understand! I really don't! I asked her out! I've been her friend before she asked me out! How could she do this to me? Why did she do this to me? I can't believe this! It's just cruel! I understand that i love Alexander, but i was moving on! I wasn't using her! What is with my bad luck?! This is so absurd Cupcake, i just can't take this pain. I don't like being used...it hurts. Is it something i did? Something i said?" I mumbled.

"Oh Sugar Muffin" She sighs. "My poor baby. You didn't do anything, life is just like this sometimes."

"...Your naked." I laughed. I felt her bare chest press against mine and i laughed harder. How didn't i noticed this? Am i really so gay that i can't noticed a hot girl pressing her breast against me?

"So are you." She says. "Stop thinking so sadly about things, just be happy, the best things happens to those who wait. So what if she wasn't the one, you'll meet the one some other time, so for now let's be happy okay, Baby?"

" Your right, your right." I sigh, " Are you up for gossip?"

"Always." She giggles.

" You know CJ?" I ask, but she shakes her head no. " Well, CJ is Creighton-Jay Brown, Father is Jonathan Brown, Ceo of The Brown's. One of the top real estate companies in the U.S, his mother is an former ballerina. He moved recently to our school, he reminds me of Chris Brown. He is Chris brown's complexion, He is 5'8 nicely built, gorgeous brown eyes, they like sparkle. He's not gay, but he's a dancer. I heard he has a twin sister named Monica Brown."

"Oh her." She growled. " Monica Brown, part of the P.C, she's new. She joined right after school if Chrystina told me right. She's a loyal follower of Massie. She is very subtle with her jokes, so we'll have to be careful. She is light skinned, and her eyes have this warming feeling. She never does the same hair style twice a week. She likes changing it up. She is quiet. She's five eight and definitely has junk in the trunk, but no junk-" she motions to her breast, and i can't help but let my eyes stay there for a minute or two...or the rest of her speech..."She'll be Beta of the P.C in no time, and Claire will be out faster than you can say 'Kiss Me'."

My eyes snap up to her face, to her lips.'"Anyways why mention CJ?" She asked.

"The P.C may have gotten Monica, but we got CJ." I answered. My eyes never waver from her lips though.

"Is that a good idea?" She sighed, shaking her head. " Having a sibling rivalry may be good to have in stories, but this is real life, it's about to go down you know."

"Are you pregnant?" I blurted out.

" I don't think so." She said, from me.

" If you were you would tell me right?" I asked.

" I would." She said hesitantly.

" If it was mine you would tell me?" I questioned, remembering that night.

" Sugar Muffin, drop it!" She growled.

" Alright, Cupcake. This is getting dangerous isn't it?" I asked.

" Fast and the Furious dangerous, baby." She said, and i laughed, hugging her, so what if we are naked, we are best friends, and she is right, things are getting fast and the .

**A/N: Review! I'm making my decisions on who'll be main and supporting characters right now. Should Victoria be pregnant? Who do you think is the father? What happened 'That' night? Will Alicia forgive Dyl and Kris? Is Jesse the real secret admirer or is it someone else? Will their be a clash between siblings? And most of all...What will happened in the final part of the Halloween Sleepover bash? Review and Stay tuned to find out, and remember to send in your favorite couples, and who you think should be together, thanks for reading the chapter!**


	10. Halloween Sleepover Bash part 3

_**CHAPTER 7:THE HALLOWEEN SLEEPOVER BASH**_

_**Part 3**_

**Unknown P.O.V**

"So that's why Massie hates Alicia?" I questioned.

"Yes, Massie didn't want to ruin Alicia, but now that 'Innocent' Alicia has gotten a Clique together to take down Massie, which is why we need you to give us all the dirt, the rumors, everything on them by tonight, and give us the information so that we can strike." The person told me, i know i shouldn't have came. Usually when you get a mysterious text message to meet someone in the middle of the woods, you don't go, but i was curious.

"Are you sure? That Alicia did this to Massie?" I asked.

"Would i lie to you?" The person asked.

"No. You never have." I was shocked, when i arrived and saw a person i knew. A close friend. It was shocking, but i knew i could trust this person.

"Then trust what i say, and help us." The person said.

" Okay...I'll trust you." I said, hoping this was the right decison.

**Wes P.O.V**

Wes pick up Bean, Wes pick me up from the mall, Wes take me to the movies, Wes am i a ten? Wes what kind of name is Wes? Wes i don't like the shoes your wearing, go home and change. SHUT UP MASSIE! I am Wes, i am the hottest, coolest guy around. Most guys want to be me, most guys envy me. I am Wes. No girl should be controlling me. I make the girls beg, and swoon. I make girls follow me around like a lost puppy. They want a piece of me. I shouldn't listen to her, i should fess up, but i can't. This party is much needed.

When i walked through the door and i smirked. Sexy party! I saw Dylan and Jesse's friend Leo dressed as pirates. Harris and Chrystina are dressed as police officers. What are they going to do? Arrest me for being underage and drunk? Pfft, losers. Jesse is dressed as a Jock and Alicia a cheerleader. God, this is not bring it on. My brother Ryder is a prince, oh ha ha ha, so ironic, where's Cinderella, prince charming? Oh wait she doesn't want you. What a idiot. I saw Emmeyln dressed as a witch and Derrick a warlock, what is this? Harry Potter?  
Lexi-Anne and Lena were vampires, and i must admit, they were so much better looking than the ones in twilight. They could suck my blood anyday. I didn't see Cam, but he seemed REALLY pissed off earlier. Probably at his sister, the punching bag took a couple of hits with her and Derricks name. Nate was a doctor and Victoria a Nurse. All the costumes were sexy, but no one could beat my costume. My costume was honestly amazing. It was the best costume in the world, the universe, it was-

"Yo, Wes! Where Is your costume?" CJ asked. He was a zombie. God, please don't eat my brains. Fuck, I'm wasted.

"I am my costume. Its amazing." I smirked.

"Wes...Are you okay?" CJ asked.

"Dude, have you seen me?" I asked, " What isn't okay?"

"The fact that your wasted at a no alcohol party." CJ replied.

" Well in this group of princes and princesses, i am king." I said.

" Yeah well in this room of prince and princesses, i'm the only black one, so beat that." CJ chuckled.

"True dat bro." I said.

CJ shakes his head laughing. "Your a funny drunk."

"I'm a sexy drunk! Hell! I'm sexy in general!" I yelled, causing everyone to look at me. I went over to Lexi-Anne not even saying bye to CJ. " Hello pretty lady."

She giggled as i wrapped my arm around her. " Hi Wes." She says.

" Hello sweet-thang. What's a pretty girl like you standing here all by her self?" I asked.

" Waiting for the right guy to come and talk to me." She winked, forgetting her conversation with Lena making her scoff and walk away.

" Well lucky you, the most handsome guy in the room is here." I said taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed and looked away.

" Thank you then." She said.

" So Lexi-Anne, you are quite the stunning lady, today you can be my Queen, and I'll be your king."

" Well I'm fine with that Wes." She smiled, and i had to admit. If Massie didn't hold me back, i would try very hard to make a relationship with her. She looks good on my arm, and she's a model, she's worthy of being on my arms, she's damn sexy. Though i noticed her eyes were on another, why not me? Is she blind? I'm the hottest guy here.

"Sorry I'm late Leesh, My mother wouldn't let me out without me finishing my homework. Like, who gives homework on Halloween, it should be illegal." A girl said. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful then Lexi-Anne, her hair was black, she was also a vampire. She was alluring, but i have never seen her before, not once, but i just had to talk to her, she must be new. I liked her just by looking at her, i wanted her, and what i want, i get. I went over to her, leaving Lexi-Anne behind. Its not like she wasn't staring at Alex during our whole conversation.

"Hey, I'm Wes, and you are?" I said to her.

"Sophie." My mystery girl said. Hm...So her name is Angel? That's a sexy name.

"I must ask Angel, did it hurt?" I asked.

" Did what hurt?" She asked.

"When you fell." I continued.

"I didn't fall...Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Yes, but that isn't the point." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. " Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She giggled. " I think you caught me before i hit the ground." She said. I like this one.

" I absolutely did, you must have fell because your too beautiful, well I'm fine with your beauty. So don't mind if we have a little chat Angel?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

Fuck Massie, i found an Angel.

"So you new around here?" I asked.

"No I've always been at school." She said.

"How have i never seen such a beauty like you before?" I asked.

" I've been classified as an LBR and EW." She said casually.

Holy shit, i liked a LBR. Fuck.

**Alexander's P.O.V**

When i arrived Lexi-Anne was staring at me, but honestly, i don't know if I'm interested. I came to the party as a scientist, and as i scientist, you have to be observant. What i observed was Lexi-Anne staring at me with a love-struck expression, and Nate's quick little glances at me every now and then. Right now I'm confused about a lot of things. I'm confused about what i want, what i feel, and who i am. Before sleeping with Nate i would have swore I'm straight, but i can't get him off of my mind, and i can't help but notice everything about him, and i know I'm into girls because trust me, i enjoyed ALL my girlfriends. So i don't know if I'm Bi, or just Bi for Nate.

Next thing on my mind is Massie Block. Yes the Massie Block who the RPP hates with a passion. There are no plans of revenge on her on my mind. Its more confusion. Just who is Massie Block? The Ice Queen fighting for her dominance. The Ice Queen whose body is cold as ice but heart is a warming fire. Massie confusing...

~Flashback to the morning after the Summer party.~

I was on my way home after the Nate thing with a huge migraine. I was completely hanged over and I ended up sitting at a park bench. I thought it was my imagination at first, the crying coming from the other side of the bench, but it turned to be Massie crying. I couldn't believe it. I swore maybe i was still a bit drunk, but i wasn't at all.

"Um...You okay?" I asked.

"Shut up! Don't ask how i am when i know you just want to laugh and then tell your B-list clique." She scoffed, damn, this girl looks good even when she cries.

What am i thinking? " I'm genuine worried. Its not usual for a pretty alpha to come to the park and cry on the bench. I just want to be your shoulder to cry on, and your listening ears. " I tell her, "There's no funny business going on and nothing will be repeated i swear."

"How can i know i can trust you?" She sniffed, make-up ruined, tears still flowing, but still managing to look so good.

"I'll..." I hesitated, "I'll tell you a secret on the RPP that you can only spill if i betray you." Why am i helping the one who I'm suppose to hate? Why can't i get up in leave. I'm way to nice, damn it mother, why did you have to teach me how to treat ALL women? Then i would easily walk away.

"Deal." She smirked, " It's just...I slept with someone tonight, and i really like this person...but i went about it the wrong way...I should have dumped Derrington, i shouldn't have cheated on him with Wes, or kiss Ryder and give him mix feelings. I just don't know right now, I'm confused. On myself, on things. I know what i am doing is wrong. I'm not trying to be a slut. I'm just lost right now, and I'm trying to find myself in the worst ways." She sighs. Her head in her hands sobbing. "I'm an alpha. I shouldn't be showing weakness but i messed up my life and I'm going to try and make it right. I really will try."

I wrap my arm around her letting her cry on me, and it was honestly peaceful. We stayed like this for a while, before i walked her home. This night wasn't going to be talked about. It was going to be as if this night never happened.  
~Flash Back End, Back To Present Time.~

"So can we be lab partners?" She smiled.

She keeps hitting on me. i really didn't know what to do, she was a stunning girl, but i still have to think things through. I really didn't have an idea about what i want, and i don't want to throw myself into a relationship, not knowing how i feel. That would hurt the person I'm with, and i may be a lady's man, but i don't hurt women in any way. I can't help the pains of breaking up, but i can ease it. I can't accecpt nor deny her feelings because i don't know if i do like her or not. Though i could put if on a trial run...i don't know. I really need to think on this.

**Jesse P.O.V**

"Leo so you and Dylan huh?" I said, watching as Alicia, Dylan and Kristin laugh and talk like they did before. They were reuniting, and it made me so happy to see her so happy.

"So Jesse, how's the secret admirer thing working out for you?" Leo asked.

" Very well. I am 100% sure that she is in love with her secret admirer, all i have to do is tell her with a bang." I replied.

Alicia came over to me giggling." I figured out who my secret admirer is!" She squealed.

"Who is it?" I asked, a bunch of things running through my head.

"Wes." She said, and my Jaw dropped. Hell. No. It was time to go Glee on her.

I grabbed the Karaoke Mic and said, "This song goes out to the girl I've been secretly admiring." I heard Alicia singing this yesterday so she must like it.

On the other side of a street  
I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's déjÃ vu  
But I thought this can't be true

I stared at her as i sang my heart out to her, humiliating herself, she looked completely shocked at what i was doing.

'Cause you moved to West L.A. Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me

She turned, about to leave, i ran over to her, still singing, grabbing her wrist.

_Oh, but that one night was more than just right_  
_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through _  
_Oh, I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell _  
_Because I really fell for you_

I held her hand as i sang to her. Staring into her eyes, trying to get my feelings across to her.

_Oh I swear to you, _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love_

I held her in my arms and spun her, starting go really get into it.

_When you move me, _  
_everything is groovy _  
_They don't like it, sue me, _  
_mmm, the way you do me _  
_Oh I swear to you, _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by_

I made her dance with me, all eyes on us, i winked at her, and she looked embarrassed.

_On the other side of a downward spiral_  
_My love for you went viral _  
_And I loved you every mile you drove away _  
_But now here you are again _  
_So let's skip the, "How you been?" _  
_And get down to the "More than friends" at last_

She smiled, giving me motivation to continue.

_Oh, but that one night was still the highlight_  
_I didn't need you until I came to _  
_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell _  
_Because I really fell for you_

I put her hand to my heart, and mouthed 'Yours'

_Oh I swear to you, _  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by _  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me, everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it, sue me, _  
_mmm, the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you, _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave _

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_  
_And a little time to get my head together too_

I was getting embarrassed as there was some whistles from the girls in the room.

_On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjÃ vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true 'cause_

_Oh I swear to you, _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me,_  
_everything is groovy _  
_They don't like it, sue me, _  
_mmm, the way you do me _  
_Oh I swear to you, _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by_

I dipped her and kissed her. Wolf whistles and clapping came from all around the room. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back.

Life was good.

Normal P.O.V

Suddenly after Jesse sang to Alicia, everyone's Gossip-Spy's went off(A/N: The gossip-spy is like a mini tablet and phone all at once, and it is hooked to a gossip website where the P.C and RPP post things up about events, news, but nothing really gossipy-totally fictional) All the kids went and checked and saw that a person signed up. The person was anonymous and somehow got onto the private website the P.C and the RPP use to send blast to LBR's and EW's. The site was called Gossip-Teens. Oddly this person was able to become part of the blast but what the blast said made everyone go still.

**"HEY! THIS IS GOSSIP SUPREME, NEWEST MEMBER OF THE P.C, DISHING OUT REAL GOSSIP ON THE CLIQUE; THE ROYAL PRINCE AND PRINCESSES. DID ANYONE ELSE KNOW THAT ALEXANDER AND NATE GOT IT ON THE NIGHT OF THE HALLOWEEN PARTY? OR THAT LENA IS DATING NATE? OR THAT VICTORIA IS PREGGERS? BUT WHOSE THE FATHER? NATE OR RYDER? OR THAT WES IS DATING THE ENEMY? OR THAT DERRICK IS CHEATING ON MASSIE WITH EMMEYLN? AND THAT CAM IS PISSED ABOUT IT? OR THAT ASHLEY LOVES CAM? IS MIRANDA REALLY AS SWEET AS SHE SAYS? LEXI-ANNE THE MODEL, SHOOTING SECRET LINGERIE PHOTO SHOOTS? OH ROYAL PRINCE AND PRINCESSES YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" The anonymous person posted up, then added. "ALL YOUR DARKEST SECRETS WILL COME OUT TO THE LIGHT! HIDE THEM IF YOU CAN, BUT I'LL STILL FIND THEM- Gossip Supreme"**

A/N: Who is gossip supreme? Who is the traitor? Review and you'll find out soon. Sorry for taking so long to update :/


	11. The Effect

Chapter 8: The Effects

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day at school was awful for all of the RPP. All the students in the school knew that the P.C couldn't be taken down ever. No matter how A-list the other clique was. The RPP social status went from Royal to Loser the second that anonymous kid from the P.C wrote posted up all there secrets. Hell. That was what this was for the RPP. It as hell, a disaster...The second step through the door the torment began.

"FAG!" A girl shouted at Nate while he as walking down the hall next to Alexander.

"Queer!" A boy shouted at Alexander.

"Get out our school you fagets!" The kids yelled at them. More and more people starting to gang up on the two boys beginning to chant.

"Fags!Fags!Fags!"The kids surrounded them yelling.

Alexander pushed through the crowd, pulling Nate with him. Nate's eyes were watery. The school was breaking them to get on the P.C's good side, and the P.C was loving every moment of this.

Lena wasn't getting it bad, but she as still getting it, and she was getting the silent treatment from her brother. It was odd for her, hearing that her boyfriend was gay and had sex with her supposedly straight brother, but she didn't mind much. The school was more on her brother than her. Though it might have been because her brother has been protecting her by saying she had no clue, when she did have some suspicions.

"How does it feel that your boyfriend was a closet gay?" A boy asked when she passed.

"Or that your brother was his gay lover?" Another boy asked.

But she kept walking, because the others were having the worse time, and this was actually nice compared to their treatment. She wouldn't comment. She wouldn't make things worse.

"Whore!" A girl told Emmeyln.

"Cheating Slut." Another girl said to her, pushing Emmeyln against one of the lockers in the girls locker room.

Emmeyln pushed them off knocking them to the school. Now her and Derrick can be together, but she lost her dignity her pride, and her brother. The school mocked her, the females attempted to bully her, they couldn't physically, but the words they said to her were like swords to the heart. She kept her head up though, she stayed strong, at least in till she got home.

Derrick was lucky. When your a male and your caught cheating, the males only say things like, "how good was she?" And "was she better than Massie?" Derrick wasn't going through the same thing as Emmeyln. No one carried that it takes two to cheat, it just the girls who get the wrong. Cam hasn't talked to Emmeyln or Derrick since he found out, and he his relationship with Ashley was now awkward.

Ashley didn't deny to Cam that she liked him, and she was struggling with the fact that he knew, that the whole school knew, and she was breaking. Cam never said that he liked her back, and Cam had Kuh-laire. She as just the stupid girl with the stupid crush, who was stupidly in love with a guy who didn't even care about her crush, he was in love with the girl who cheated on him. She deserved Cam, she was the one who should be eating gummies with Cam and having a good time with him, and not Kuh-laire, and now she couldn't get away from the consent reminders that she was in love with the unattainable. Why couldn't she get one chance to be with him to show him that she's the better girl for him. Though Claire and Cam were perfect for each other.

Lexi-Anne is the model, the sexy one who the P.C has thrown pictures of around the hall, showing her basically naked body. The boys kept making wolf calls and the girls were yelling that she was a slut. She was becoming insecure, and losing her confidence. Words hurt, the P.C was going to pay for this, for the nights she cried at home. For when she came to school and a picture from her lingerie shoot was posted on her locker, and the words 'slut' spray painted on. Girls are jealous of her, she understands, but calling her a slut does damage to her self esteem. What's worse is that she knows this is going to go on for a while in till something bigger happens, and the P.C finally won against the RPP. The RPP may won these little battles, but the P.C may have won the war.

Miranda as utterly confused. She WAS a virgin. She never had sex with Kemp, she told Kemp he would have to wait. Someone lied about it and now she was paying the price for being in this clique.

" Hey baby, dump your little boyfriend and we can play with chains." A boy chuckled walking passed her.

" You have a cute little ass, can i whip it, i bet you like it hard." A boy winked at her.

She walked faster, face staring at the ground. LIES! These were lies, they weren't true, absolutely not true. When she found out who this mysterious person was they were going to face hell.

So much for her perfect life, her perfect life flushed down the drains of the high school society. She was starting to wonder if the RPP was worth this ridicule.

Victoria was being beaten up, she knew an Alpha didn't cry in front of people, so she went home after her bulling session. She was curled on the couch crying. The echoes of the peoples voice yelling, "Whore" and "Slut" and "Bitch" was too much for her.

"Whose the baby daddy?"

"You whore! If you want to sleep around come to my house we can treat you right."

"Slut!"

"BITCH!"

She couldn't take this, she wasnt use go this, and when she picked up the knife she was too broken to understand what she was going to do next.

**_A/N:Sorry these chapters took so long, this was more of a filler chapter. REVIEW! I couldn't harm anybodies elses character so i harmed my sisters :P Or did i? Will the RPP fall? Or will they be able to get back up?_**


	12. Face Off's

**_Chapter 9: Face Off's_**

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

I gathered some of the girls together, and we set up a plan. I was getting Cam. I was taking him away from Claire, by using the show i was watching at current moment. I was gonna Glee it up RPP style, and i was very nervous about this. This isn't the things i usually do, but i had to win Cam, and i deserved him, so even if i had to do it by myself. The PC is going down.

During class i got the girls to distract the teachers, why i played the video, i was nervous but i hit play.

On the screen was me and Miranda in the cheerleader outfits.

"Hey Claire, Hey Cam, i have a message for you so listen up."

**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to steal your boyfriend,_**  
**_No way, no way, I think your going to need a new one_**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm gonna be his girlfriend_**

**_Hey, hey, you, you, You know that he like's me_**  
**_No way, no way, we all know it's not a secret _**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to be his girlfriend_**

**_He's so fine, _**  
**_He's going to be mine, _**  
**_He's so delicious _**  
**_He thinks about me all the time, _**  
**_I'm so addictive._**  
**_Don't you know what i can do to make him feel alright? Alright, alright, alright_**

**_Don't pretend, you thinks I'm damn precious._**  
**_And so yeah, I'm a mother fucking princess_**  
**_You can tell he likes me too and you know_**  
**_I'm right I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_**

**_Your like so whatever _**  
**_He knows that I'm so much better._**  
**_He knows me and him are gonna get together now!_**  
**_And that's what everyone's talking about!_**

**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to steal your boyfriend_**  
**_No way, no way, I your going to need a new one _**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm gonna have your boyfriend._**

**_Hey, hey, you, you, You know that he likes me._**  
**_No way, no way,_**  
**_you know its not a secret._**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to steal your boyfriend.._**

**_You can see the way, You see the way he looks at me _**  
**_And even when he look away_**  
**_You know he thinks of me_**  
**_You know he talks about me _**  
**_all the time again and again And again and again and again_**

**_So come over here and I'll tell you what you don't wanna hear _**  
**_Better yet, I'll make your boyfriend disappear_**  
**_He won't ever wanna say your name ever again And again and again and again_**

**_Cause your like such a cheater _**  
**_And he could do so much better _**  
**_He wants to get together now_**  
**_And that's what everybody's talking about!_**

**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to steal your boyfriend_**  
**_No way, no way, I think you'll need a new one _**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to steal your boyfriend!_**

**_Hey, hey, you, you, You know that he likes me _**  
**_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to steal your boyfriend._**

**_Oh, in a second He'll be wrapped around my finger_**  
**_'cause I can, cause I can treat him better _**  
**_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_**  
**_Hey, Your so stupid, What the hell was he thinking?_**

**_In a second He'll be wrapped around my finger_**  
**_'Cause I can, cause I can treat him better _**  
**_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? _**  
**_Your so stupid, What the hell was he thinking?_**

**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to steal your boyfriend!_**  
**_No way, no way, I think you'll need a new one_**  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I'm going to steal your boyfriend!_**  
**_No way, no way_**

**_Hey, hey, You know that he likes me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _**  
**_Hey, hey, I'm going to steal your boyfriend_**  
**_No way, no way, no way, no way _**  
**_Hey! HEY!_**

"_Hey Cam, did you know, did you know Claire kissed Josh_?" I sang in the video keeping to the songs beat even after the song was over.

_"Against a wall, Against a wall, at the summer bash?"_ Miranda sang in the video keeping to the beat also.

_"She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking!"_ Then the video ended and i felt satisfied.

Miranda's P.O.V

"I didn't...i don't..." I mumbled as guys constantly harrassed me. Kemp was beating up anyone who bothered me, but he wasn't here right now.

" Wanna get kinky in an empty classroom?" I shaked my head and walked away.

" You bitch, you want to be a kinky whore? Well get on your knees while we beat you." Monique said and i snapped.

" Your calling me a bitch? Your calling me a whore? When you kiss anyone? Anything? You D-list, fake ass, kiss slut." I yelled at her, drawing attention to us.

"At least I'm not an eternal wannabe." She scoffed.

" Oh look, one of Massie words. I know your Massie's bitch, but do you ever think for yourself?" I hissed at her.

" Do you? Your just one of Cheater-lyns followers, at least me and Massie are friends, you and Cheater-lyns are just acquaintances."She laughed.

" Woof Woof?" I said.

" What?" She seemed confused.

" Oh sorry, i was trying to speak your language. You know, bitchy." I smirked. This isn't me...what am i doing?

"Says the girl who would love to be wearing a collar." She snapped.

"..." I didn't say a word, just wondered if it was worth this, all this fighting.

"Why?...Tell me why do you hate me so much...i never did a thing to you..." i whispered.

"Because your a Royal Princess, and there can only be one clique in this school, and that clique is the PC." She says.

"Why?...Why can't...We live...in Harmony?" I asked, all my anger completely gone.

"Because this is real life honey, there isn't suppose to be a happily ever after."

A/N: this was more of a filler chapter, since i didn't know what the next chapter should be. And i was listening to the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavgine and got inspired. REVIEW! and sorry for taking so long. send me ideas for what should happen next!


	13. Preparation

**_Chapter 10:_**

**_Preparation's_**

**_Ryder's P.O.V_**

It was weird. Two months ago i would have tried to get Victoria to go with me, but Alicia says she went back to England, but now I'm going with Massie Block! Oddly enough I'm not that excited. Its been a hard two months. The RPP broke apart, Emmeyln was forced to live in the ex RPP's 'mansion'-Really Alicia's and Victoria's mansion that was used for the RPP- due to Cam's burning hatred of her. Cam and Ashley got together, but ever since they have Claire has been harassing them trying to get Cam back. The P.C is making the girls of the RPP life hell, Wes has slightly become isolated, and is always 'busy'. Like he has some type of secret girlfriend that he caters to. Victoria had to go back due to family problems. Jesse and Alicia have been completely awkward towards each other, it's crazy! Alexander and Nate has been labeled fags, so Massie made Wes kick them out, and Wes has gone made with power. I'm thinking about fighting him over the position of Alpha, because he's been acting more like a dick than an Alpha, and things have got to change. Miranda the sweetheart has become very depressed, due to all the bullying, and only speaks to Kemp these days. Lexi-Anne is having the time of her life, she switched over to the PC and they treat her very well over there due to her model status. Chrystina stopped being a spy and becamean official member of the PC and i don't know about Lena. When i see her, she looks fine, but i don't know what she is going through.

Today is the night of the winter masquerade ball and I'm preparing for it, Wearing my white dress shirt, black dress pants and holding a dozen red roses to give to my wonderful girlfriend Massie Block.

"Yo Jesse! Alicia's wearing gold?" I asked.

"Yes." He scowled looking through the ties for a gold one. " Are you sure you have a gold one lying around?"

"Yeah, its somewhere in that mess." I replied, fixing my tie in front of the mirror.

"I just don't understand why girls are so obsessed with dances, i don't see the big deal. Alicia was freaking out about her dress, but smacked me for trying to get a peak at her dress. I am a man, not a bitch." He huffed.

" Sernading Alicia at a Halloween party was a pussy thing to do." I chuckled.

"Shut up man." He said, throwing a hand full of ties at me.

"Anyways, it's sad that the RPP fell, it was a lot of fun." I smiled.

"Yeah, but your BFH destroyed us, i don't understand why you would go out with her after the torment she put the girls through." He mumbled.

"BFH?" I asked, " And I've been in love with Massie for a while, this is my chance to be with her happily, and I'm going to take it."

"Bitch from hell." He smirked.

"Oh ha ha ha." I glared.

" Found it!" He yelled, holding the gold tie up in victory.

"Good for you." I mumbled.

He did a small victory dance, and i thought of Victoria."Dude, have you spoken to Victoria lately, is she coming back from England soon?" I asked.

"Err...i don't know...haven't talked to her." He said hesitantly, refusing to look in my direction. "Just enjoy your time with the BFH."

That sounded really suspicious, but. " Massie is definitely not a bitch from hell! Stop disrespecting my date!" I yelled at him.

He only laughed, "I'll stop dissing your date when you start respecting yourself."

**_Alexander's P.O.V_**

I am wearing Armani, and i don't even have a real date. I'm going with Nate, and god knows what people will say about us next. Nate has really been broken up this last couple months. The constant bullying, the RPP breaking up, and his closest friend, Victoria not available and breaking up with my sister. He's been broken by BOCD, and it isn't right. The teachers are TRYING to stop the bullying, but its impossible without basically expelling the whole school. The RPP was what made Nate strong and when the RPP fell, so did Nate.

Oddly enough, I'm still nice to my sister. Nate told me what happened, but i can't help but still want to protect her. My sister is going through a lot right now, and i think she is lost. She doesn't know what to do and that's a first for my free-minded sister. Actually she usually doesn't try to think about what's she's going to do. She's carefree, and goes with the wind, but i guess she doesn't know which way the wind is blowing her. She's one of the very few ex-RPP members who aren't being bullied, not being harassed by the school to the extreme. Lena doesn't care for the popularity so she didn't sell out to the PC like Lexi-Anne, but i honestly think Lexi-Anne sold out because she was scared, and she didn't want to be bullied. I hate that others are being bullied and are ignoring each other, but fuck it really. Wes, who was suppose to be my bro, my Alpha, tossed me to the side knowing that the rumors were just rumors but having supposed 'gay' kids was ruining the Royal Princes. Sure Ryder and Jesse was trying to get through to him, but he kicked us out anyways. I think, Massie made him do it, but he could have secretly kept us, but no. He chose a hoe before bros, and by doing that he was stooping lower than before. He should have told everyone what was happening with Massie on the night of the Halloween party, but no he kept it a secret. Which is going to fuck him over one day. Something is still up with him, some thing i am thinking is not Massie related, but i don't care anymore. He chose a hoe over me, and that was a low blow. I can't forgive him for that, because i trusted him, we known each other for like ever, and he decides that instead of staying true to himself and his friends, he decided that a hoe was way stronger than our friendship. I still don't understand one thing about this whole thing. Does Massie really lobe Ryder and Wes? Or is she just playing them, in till something better cones along that catches her interest.

**_Wes P.O.V_**

Wesley do this. Wesley pick up that. Wesley come over and dog sit Bean! God damn it Massie! She basically tied a rope around my dick and gives it a god yank whenever she wants something, and knows no matter how painful, I'll come running. Its humiliating, and embarrassing, and i just can't stand this! I have to much going on! My parents wanting divorced, Massie dating my brother, the downfall of the RPP, i just can't take this anymore! It's killing me! I have no free time, and i can't figure how to save my parents marriage and i'm freaking out right now! I just can't stand this. I am about to KILL her. She thinks she got everyone under the tip of her thumbs now that she has successfully taken down the RPP, who does she think she is the queen of England? Ms.I Rule the world? She is pissing me off and I'm just about to tell everyone at the ball, i'm about to finally be set free from Massie Manipulative Block! And then i will have my sweet sweet freedom back.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, problems occurred with the police, family, etc, school is starting. I will be slower, again sorry, and i know Wes P.O.V is short, but its because he will have a whole chapter to himselfm and i will bw writing a Glee SYOC so watch out for that.


End file.
